Harry Potter y la Reina del Tiempo
by Nannytah
Summary: [CAP 8 up!]HP7, un secreto de Dumledore que implica a una chica, esto significa una puerta abierta a muchos otros secretos y un nuevo amor...oye soy mala para los summary...Entren a la historia...ES MUCHO MEJOR...Mi primer fic!
1. Depues del entierro

Hola!...Bueno este es un nuevo fic que voy a crear se me ocurrió como la continuación de el libro 6, aquí lo voy a continuar después del entierro….

Discamer: Todo es lo conocido es de JK Rowling lo que no es mió…Este fic es solo por diversión, no me demanden pero eso si nadie se copie!

1º Capitulo: Después del entierro.

Harry, Ron y Hermione, se propusieron después de el entierro a entrar al bosque prohibido a despejar sus mentes (No muy lejos), el ambiente era muy triste, Harry se sentó a pensar, pero fui interrumpido con un grito era...era…

Hermione! – Gritaron Ron junto a el al tiempo que se paraban y corrían en la dirección donde se había escuchado el grito.

Cuando llegaron vieron a una hermione junto a una chica al parecer desmayada, era una chica de tez blanca, de pelo color castaño oscuro que le llegaba hasta los hombros (aunque no se calculaba, ya que su cabello estaba revuelto).

Mira…la encontré aquí…esta herida - dijo Hermione, su voz tenia una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa.

Llevémosla a Hogwarts – propuso Ron igual de asustado.

¡No! – Dijo Hermione – la señora Pomfrey no esta, dijo que después del entierro iría a hacer otra cosa, no me pregunten que no se – dijo ella al ver las caras de sus amigos.

Bueno ¿y adonde la llevamos? – dijo Harry interviniendo.

A la madriguera! – Dijo Ron viendo a la chica – mi madre sabe curar todo.

¿Pero como llegaremos? – Dijo la chica – en escoba nos tardarla horas…

Podemos aparecernos – la interrumpió Harry – creo que todo se debilito como el….bueno murió, tu puedes aparecerte, acuérdate ya tienes licencia, Hermione, podemos aparecernos todos contigo.

Bueno vengan, juntémonos – todos se abrazaron junto a al chica.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y todos cayeron en la sala de la madriguera donde estaba la señora Weasley.

Queridos! – dijo la señora Weasley con un deje de tristeza en su voz viéndolos – Quien es…Johanny(Es mi nombre jijiji) – su semblante cambio a sorpresa –Esta herida, Ron llévala al cuarto de Ginny, Harry busca el libro para las heridas y tráemelo, Hermione búscame unas vendas y medicinas.

Todos hicieron lo que la señora Weasley les mando, ella entro en la habitación y salio unos 30 minutos después.

Bueno, ya esta mejor, solo necesita descansar y comer – dijo mientras cerraba la puerta, no se percato de que 3 pares de ojos la miraban esperando una explicación – ¿que pasa niños?

¿Nos puedes explicar de donde conoces a esa chica mamá? – Ron la miro interrogativamente.

La señora Weasley miro al techo y dijo:

Bueno ya falleciste, ese era el trato ¿No, creo que ya es hora de que tenga una vida – bajo la mirada a los tres chicos – Bueno…Vamos a comenzar la historia años atrás, Dumbledore se enamoro de una mujer francesa, ellos no se casaron, pero tuvieron una hija, por miedo a lo que pudiera pasarle a la niña por ser algo querido por Dumbledore, la señora se llevo a su hija a Francia, esa hija estudio magia en Beuxbatons con el apellido de su madre, por eso nadie sabia del parentesco con Dumbledore, ella salio de la escuela y se caso con un muggle, ellos tuvieron una hija, pero un mes antes de que cumpliera un año, un mortifago mato a sus padres, pero ignoro la posibilidad de existencia de la niña, después esa niña fue acogida por su abuelo y desde esa edad vive en el castillo, ella es la nieta de Dumbledore, Johanny Dumbledore, usa ahora el apellido de su abuelo, todos los de la orden, los profesores de Hogwarts y algunos del ministerio(por los T.I.M.Os) conocen de su existencia, ella ha vivido toda su vida en el castillo, no conoce niños, bueno nunca a tenido amigos, creo que este año si el colegio abre ira a Hogwarts – todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no sabían que decir.

Pero si Snape sabe, no se lo dirá a Voldemort – dijo Harry en un hilo de voz.

No, bueno ya puede, nadie podía decirlo, cada vez que a alguien se lo decían le hacían un juramento inquebrantable, la condición era no decir nada hasta que Dumbledore lo decidiera o el muriera – dijo La señora Weasley con un tono sufrido en la ultima palabra - pero ya es hora de que ella tenga una vida propia, nunca estuve de acuerdo con eso de ocultar su existencia, los únicos amigos que tuvo fueron Fred y George cuando entraron a la orden y no eran de mucha ayuda ni de muy buen ejemplo.

Se escucho un estruendo en el cuarto y todos entraron al ver que era.

Disculpe, señora Weasley se me callo – dijo viendo un vaso roto en el suelo.

No te preocupes, querida, ¿Explícame que paso? – dijo sentándose a su lado en la cama.

Bueno, ¿después de la…muerte…de mi abuelo? – pregunto entrecortadamente, al señora Weasley asintió – bueno, como siempre me puse mi capa invisible y camine como todas las noches a la torre de astronomía a ver las estrellas, para mi sorpresa mi abuelo entro por la ventana no me levante ni me mostré porque estaba acompañado, después entro un chico a el despacho y le quito la varita a mi abuelo, la persona quien lo acompañaba también tenia una capa de invisibilidad y estaba en un rincón, yo me levante pero no hice nada, vi como mi abuelo hablaba con el chico que le había quitado la varita, después entraron unos mortifagos y mi abuelo se aparto hacia atrás cerca de la ventana delante de mi yo me aguante de su cintura, pero el solo agarro mis manos y dijo unas palabras en latín(si no me equivoco), después entro el profesor Snape y le lanzo el hechizo asesino, salio impulsado por la ventana y cayo en la marca tenebrosa, pero yo caí en el suelo y salí rebotando a el bosque tenebroso como si un hechizo protector me hubiera impulsado, cuando me desperté al día siguiente me dispuse a volver pero me di cuenta de que mi abuelo había…muerto, vi el entierro hasta la mitad, pero antes de que terminara, me fui, cuando entre al bosque me acorralo una manada de centauros y me atacaron y después no recuerdo nada… - ella iba a seguir hablando pero se percato de que los chicos estaban ahí, se acerco a la señora Weasley – ellos no me pueden ver – susurro.

Ya si, recuerda el juramento – dijo dulcemente.

Si pero no se como es eso de presentarse – dijo la chica.

Harry llego a escuchar eso y dijo.

Yo soy Harry Potter mucho…- se quedo mudo al ver los ojos de la chica, eran los ojos de Dumbledore, igual de profundos, de sinceros, eran esos ojos.

Si yo te conozco, y a ti y a ti también – dijo señalando a Ron y a Hermione – siempre están en el despacho de mi abuelo, tu eres Harry Potter capitán y buscador del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor, tu eres Ronald Weasley guardián del mismo y tu Hermione Granger una chica muy inteligente – los chicos se quedaron mudos, como esa chica sabia tanto como ellos – Yo soy Johanny Dumbledore, un placer – levanto su mano.

Cada uno la estrecho.

Ella se levanto tenia una manga de su camisa rota y su cara arañada.

Creo que es mejor que me vaya a Hogwarts, la profesora McGonagall debe estarse preguntando por mi – camino hacia la puerta volteo – puedo usar sus polvos flu, señora Weasley – ella asintió – Gracias por curarme y todo.

Salio por la puerta, cuando ellos bajaron ya ella no estaba así que se dispusieron a volver al colegio.

¡¿Como conoce tanto la Madriguera! – dijo un sorprendido Ron.

Bueno ella venia muchas veces aquí en el día, ya que no tenia nada que hacer, chicos creo que han sido suficientes verdades por hoy – dijo la señora Weasley dándole un abrazo a cada uno – es hora de que regresen al colegio.

Todos asintieron agarraron polvos flu y se fueron por la chimenea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado envíen Review para poner el otro capitulo.


	2. Un año nuevo en Hogwarts

**HolasSS!**

**Aquí esta el segundo CAPitulo…Espero que les guste…AHHH Y dejen Reviews para continuarlo…**

**Discamer: Todo es lo conocido es de JK Rowling lo que no es mió…Este fic es solo por diversión, no me demanden pero eso si nadie se copie!((Lo digo por si acaso))**

2-.Capitulo: Un año nuevo en Hogwarts.

Después de lo de la chica, Harry tenía que pensar, ¿Sería que Dumbledore le ocultaba algo más? ¿O era que no confiaba en el, eran muchas las preguntas que rondaban por su cabeza, pero algo las interrumpió, en el cuarto de Harry (En privet Drive pronto se iría de ahí) era Hedwig, traía muchas cartas y paquetes, Harry le quito las cartas, se sorprendió se le había olvidado su cumpleaños, entre ellas había una de Hogwarts al verla se olvido de las otras, se recostó en su cama y comenzó a leer:

**_Tenemos el placer de informarle que el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería abrirá sus puertas este año pese a los desafortunados acontecimientos pasados anteriormente. El próximo curso comenzara el 1 de septiembre como todos los años. El expreso Hogwarts partirá a las once en punto de la mañana de la estación Kings cross, en la estación nueve tres cuartos._**

_**También se le adjunta la lista de libros del próximo curso**_

_**Atentamente,**_

**_Profesora Minerva McGonagall, Directora._**

Harry leyó la carta y pensó que ese año no iría a Hogwarts, pero después se percato de que seria mejor que fuera ese año, no solo porque Dumbledore querría que el fuera, sino también porque necesitaba aprender mas para poder enfrentarse a Voldemort. Después vio la otra carta que le había llegado y la comenzó a leer:

_**Querido harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

_**¿Ya te llego la carta de Hogwarts, espero que si, abrirá este año, yo voy a ir, bueno voy a ir a la madriguera a pasar el resto de las vacaciones, espero que tu también, aquí te dejo tu regalo espero que te guste,**_

_**Besos de,**_

_**Hermione**_

Vio el regalo, era un libro muy grande, no quiso saber de que era y abrió la otra carta.

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**¡Feliz cumpleaños!**_

**_Te envió esta carta para decirte que voy a Hogwarts este año, mí mamá dice que estaré mas seguro en Hogwarts que en casa, también para invitarte a pasar las vacaciones en La Madriguera, te envié una bolsa grande de red flu para que vengas por la chimenea (Espero que no sea un problema), ve tu regalo es de parte mía, de Fred y de George es uno de sus locos inventos._**

_**Ron**_

Harry vio la bolsa de Red flu al lado de un paquete redondo lo abrió y era una recordadora, vio que tenía un papel colgado y lo comenzó a leer:

_**Recordadota de la verdad, además de hacer lo que una recordadora normal hace, ponerse roja cuando olvidas algo, se pone amarilla cuando el que la tiene dice mentira y verde cuando dice la verdad.**_

Harry no pensó en usarla pero le pareció divertido así que la metió entre sus cosas, agarro pergamino, pluma y tintero y comenzó a escribir la respuesta a Ron de que si iría.

Al día siguiente hablo con sus tíos y les dijo que en la madrugada se iría (ya definitivamente), agarro todas sus cosas y solo le costo dos baúles, poner todo lo que tenia, acababa de cumplir 17 años ya era mayor de edad y libre de hacer lo que quisiera, agarro los Red Flu y se fue de la casa que nunca fue suya.

Cuando llego a la madriguera Ron lo estaba esperando en la sala, ya que sen su carta especificaba la hora de llegada.

Al fin que llegas – se paro de el sofá a la chimenea y ayudo a Harry – no se te hizo difícil poner eso dentro de la chimenea – señalo las dos maletas.

Mas de lo que piensas – dijo arrastrándolas.

Vamos a subirlas – dijo Ron agarrando una – Por cierto ¿Dónde vivirás?

Bueno, voy a vivir en el lugar donde comenzó todo, a la casa de mis padres en el Valle de Godric voy a…

Buscar los Horroscruxes faltantes ¿no? – Ron completo la frase.

Exacto – Ya habían llegado a la habitación de Ron

Harry se cambio a su pijama igual que Ron y acostaron a dormir.

Cuando se despertaron a la mañana siguiente fue un día agitado ya que irían a comprar las cosas para el año nuevo en Hogwarts.

Harry y Ron se despertaron por los golpes de Hermione (n/a: ella había llegado el día anterior), se acomodaron y bajaron a desayunar.

Harry se sentó y desayuno, pero se percato de que algo faltaba.

Ron ¿Y Ginny?

Bueno…bueno…ella – Ron balbuceaba.

¡¿Que! – Grito Harry hartándose, pero dentro de un susurro.

Bueno, a Ginny le dieron una beca en Rumania y se fue a vivir 10 años con Charlie – dijo Ron muy rápido.

Después de esto Ron y Harry no hablaron en el desayuno, otra mala noticia para Harry no vería a Ginny en mucho tiempo, tal vez cuando le dijera que se había equivocado y que quería volver con ella ya tuviera un mejor novio que el, así que pensó que lo mejor era olvidarse de ella, toda esa mañana estuvo muy callado hasta que alguien se l acerco.

¿Por que tan triste? – le dijo una voz dulce.

Herms creo que me equivoque – dijo Harry volteando – a ella no le importaba esta conmigo aunque estuviera en peligro y yo la rechace, la perdí, seguro ya esta con otro chico – añadió tristemente.

Bueno…la verdad si – dijo Hermione sin saber como decirlo – me envió una carta ayer.

Pero, ¿Por qué a ti no te dieron una beca?

Bueno, por los T.I.M.Os me dieron muchas becas, pero yo las rechace, e estas te ponen a elegir el país, seguro que Ginny escogió Rumania por Charlie, se que no ayudo, pero quizás deberías olvidarte de ella – le dijo Hermione.

¡Claro!...Como tú tienes a tu Ronnie – Grito, esto provoco que hermione se sonrojara y que recibiera un cojinaso de ella y le aumento un poco el ánimo.

Terminaron de pelear.

Creo que tienes razón – dijo Harry cansado de tanto pelear – quizás debería comenzar una vida nueva mas feliz.

Me alegra que digas eso – lo abrazo – ah y a ti no te importa que este saliendo con Ronnie – al decir esto se fue corriendo por las escaleras dejando a un muy confundido y alegre Harry, que al recordarlo todo, su alegría se fue tan rápido como llego.

Eran como las 11:00am y Harry estaba sentado pensando en todo lo ocurrido el año anterior.

¡Chicos! – se escucho la voz estridente de la señora Weasley llamándolos, lo que saco a Harry de sus pensamientos y lo hizo acercarse a el lugar donde estaba ella.

Ron y Hermione bajaron por las escaleras (n/a: ¡Que estarían haciendo!).

Bueno, ya no es seguro andar por las calles, entonces para comprar sus cosas iremos por Red Flu (n/a: Ahora esta muy de moda usarlo, jeje) – dijo la señora Weasley - ¿Tienen sus cartas? – todos la levantan en el aire(n/a: No tengo ni idea de donde las sacaron) – Bueno entonces ¡vamos!

Todos se fueron por la chimenea y llegaron justo a la chimenea de Flourish and Blotts. La señora Weasley compro los libros de todos, pidieron cosas nuevas además, Harry necesitaba una nueva túnica así que fue solo a la tienda de Madame Malkin, cuando estaba cruzando la calle, una chica tropezó con el, pero no volteo ni se disculpo, si no que siguió corriendo, la chica le aprecio cómica, ya que cada vez que alguien pasaba por su lado le comprendía, saludándole o tendiéndole la mano, se rió, pero después entro a Madame Malkin y se compro su túnica, después comprar todo lo demás se hizo muy normal regresaron a la Madriguera, las vacaciones fueron muy aburridas para Harry, cuando llego el 1 de septiembre, todo fue muy agitado como siempre, pero llegaron 15 minutos antes de que el tren saliera así que encontraron muchos vagones libres, se metieron en uno y se acomodaron y comenzaron a hablar:

Harry, tenemos que decirte algo – dijo Hermione agarrándole la mano a Ron.

Hermione y yo somos novios – dijo Ron después de ella.

¡Al fin, pensé que se tardarían años – dijo Harry riéndose.

Es tan obvio – dijo Ron mirando a Hermione.

Ron, es tan obvio como que para hacer encantamientos hay que usar varitas – dijo Harry, haciéndolo voltear

Bueno, aunque se pueden hacer encantamientos sin…

Hermione, ¡Es solo una metáfora! – después de esto todos estallaron en carcajadas.

El viaje fue muy rápido, cuando se bajaron Harry vio el castillo, su tristeza volvió rápidamente, viendo el castillo, recordando terribles momentos, se monto con Ron y Hermione en los carruajes y se dirigió a Hogwarts, un nuevo Hogwarts, o si que cambiaria, mas de lo que esperaba.

**Hasta aquí el segundo capitulo, Me alegra que por lo menos alguien me aya dejado reviews, aquí sus respuestas a mis lectores:**

**ElMejorPotter: Si ya se es muy gracioso…Pero no tenía otro nombre mas que el mió….jejeje. GRax por enviar review**

**'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK': Hola Me alegra que te haya gustado…El segundo también es cortito…Pero bueno…SE hace lo que se puede**

**LilyPamPotter: GRaX…Yo también Te Quero…Espero que lo sigas leyendo….**

**Bueno Me alegro de tener tres lectores Gracias!...Muchas Gracias me alegran mucho sus review y me hacen sentir muy feliz, hacen que me lleguen mas ideas…Si tienen alguna idea no duden en enviármelo.**


	3. Cosas nuevas,sorpresas y una nueva chica

**Hola!...Bueno…He tratado de hacer un capi largo… no lo cargue por problemas del servidor…Mil disculpas…Dejen Review, para la conti…**

**Discamer: YA ustedes saben…!**

Capitulo 3-. Cosas nuevas, sorpresas y una nueva chica.

Harry se bajo de los carruajes y entro al comedor, junto con sus amigos, se sentaron en la mesa de Gryffindor, vieron a la chica, a la nieta de Dumbledore sentada en esa mesa, Hermione se paro y fue a acompañarla, ya que se le veía muy sola.

Hola ¿me recuerdas? – dijo Hermione sentándose a su lado.

Como olvidar a mis rescatadores – dijo ella volteando.

¿Por que tan sola?

Bueno, es muy difícil conseguir amigos – dijo Johanny en un tono triste.

¿Cómo dices eso?...Ya tienes tres. ¡Ven! – la agarro por la mano y la llevo al sitio en donde estaban los chicos.

Hola – dijeron ellos al mismo tiempo.

Hola - dijo ella alegre.

Siéntate – le dijo Hermione.

Ella se sentó y en ese momento sonó la copa, indicando el comienzo de la ceremonia.

Pasaron muchos alumnos nuevos, Harry se dio cuenta que habían mas de la mitad de los alumnos del año pasado, muchos padres pensaron lo mismo que la mama de Ron.

La chica se había sentado en frente de los tres amigos, Harry noto algo peculiar en sus ojos.

Disculpa por la pregunta, se que pareceré loco¿pero cuando te encontramos tus ojos no estaban azules? – dijo Harry en un susurro.

Que bueno que lo notaste, bueno lo que pasa es que yo soy metamorfomaga, pero nací con un pequeño defectito, la mitad de el día tengo los ojos azules como la familia de mi madre y la otra mitad marrones como la familia de mi padre, por eso lo único que no puedo cambiar son mis ojos – los chicos en conjunto quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta.

Después de eso volvieron a sonar las copas y la profesora Mcgonagall comenzó a hablar:

Bienvenidos, a otro año en Hogwarts, por los desafortunados acontecimientos del año pasado yo seré su nueva directora, habrán distintos cambios para los alumnos, primero, tendrán un pequeño baño en su cuarto para ahorrarse las molestias de salir en la noche, segundo ya no serán 2 prefectos por año sino 4 y serán suplantados los niños que se fueron el año anterior y eran prefectos y tercero quiero que le den la bienvenida al nuevo profesor de transformaciones el profesor Avalon – dijo señalando a un profesor de unos 30 años, con el cabello largo y negro amarrado a una cola de caballo, todo el mundo aplaudió – también será el nuevo Jefe de casa de Gryffindor, ahora pueden disfrutar de su banquete – levanto las manos y apareció como todos los años la comida de siempre.

Comieron y comieron, pero también hablaron.

¿Cómo fue tu vida aquí? – pregunto una curiosa Hermione

Bueno…nunca conocí a nadie, pero mi abuelo a los seis me regalo una escoba y con la ayuda de la metamorfosis, podía ir a las tiendas en Hogsmeade, aunque paseo por el castillo desde que tengo memoria, creo que a mi abuelo se le hizo difícil ser director y cuidar de que no me vieran cuando tenia 5, porque me regalo una capa invisible – dijo ella nerviosa por las miradas de atención de tres.

¿Pero como estudiaste? – pregunto Ron.

A ustedes les daban clases en la mañana y a mi me daban en la noche y como era una y aprendía rápido, me daban solo una hora – dijo ella mientras toma un sorbo de jugo de naranja – ¿Que van a ser cuando salgan?

Yo no tengo la menor idea – dijo Hermione – pero estoy pensando en ser medimaga ¿y tú?

Quiero ser auror – dijo ella orgullosa - ¿y ustedes?

Lo mismo – dijo Ron.

También – dijo Harry.

Hermione¿me puedes ayudar a acomodar mis cosas en el cuarto? – dijo Johanny.

¡Claro!...Vamos, todavía nos quedan dos días libres así que me puedes contar muchas cosas – dijo Hermione parándose y levantándola a ella.

Bueno¡vamos!...Que bueno es tener amigos – dijo ella caminando – Adiós chicos – dijeron ella y Hermione.

Adiós – dijeron los dos.

Creo que a Hermione le hace bien tener amigas – dijo Ron preparándose para comer un sorbo de helado de su copa.

Si – dijo Harry

Lavender se preguntaba quien era esa chica así que le preguntó a Ron.

¿Quién es ella?

Bueno ella es la nieta de Dumbledore, Johanny Dumble…- recibió un golpe en el pulmón de Harry.

Auch…Harry! – volteo y vio la cara de seriedad de Harry y se acordó de lo que le dijo a Lavender – Lo siento – volteo para ver a Lavender, pero ella ya estaba de chismosa en las otras mesas.

El rumor no tardo ni media hora en saberse por toda la escuela.

Ves eso te pasa por decírselo justo a Lavender – dijo Harry hablando con Ron yendo a la sala común.

Pues no sabía lo que decía – dijo Ron parándose frente a la dama Gorda.

Santo y seña – dijo ella seria.

¿Cual era? – dijo Ron a Harry.

¿No te la dijeron en la reunión de prefectos?

Si, pero se me olvido – dijo Ron frotándose la cabeza – ummm...Era un animal…Criatura mítica…!ya!...Heliopath.

Correcto – y la puesta se abrió.

Vistes tengo buena mem… - pero se interrumpió al ver que todo el mundo estaba pegado al tablón de anuncios.

Permiso – dijo Ron entrando entre la gente, vio que había un tablón grande de anuncios pero lo que todo el mundo señalaba eran los nuevos dos alumnos prefectos de 7 curso. Ron se acerco y comenzó a leer.

**Los prefectos darán sus rondas en parejas las cuales serán:**

**Prefectos de 7º curso de Gryffindor:**

**Parejas:**

**Ronald Weasley **

**Hermione Granger**

**Harry Potter**

**Johanny Dumbledore.**

Ron no pudo seguir leyendo salio inmediatamente del montón de gente, directo a Harry.

¿Por qué tanto alboroto? – pregunto Harry viendo a Ron.

Bueno, por los nuevos prefectos – dijo Ron.

¿Cuales?

Bueno…Tú y Johanny, serán pareja de prefectos.

¿Cómo que pareja de prefectos! – dijo Harry sorprendido dirigiéndose a su dormitorio.

Bueno…las parejas para hacer rondas y todo eso…- dijo Ron abriendo la puerta de su dormitorio.

Bueno…Mira eso – dijo Harry señalando una puerta de roble a la derecha de la entrada, parecida a la de esta.

Con que este es el baño – dijo Ron abriéndola.

Es increíble – era un baño grande con un espejo en el frente, un lavabo y un inodoro a la derecha y una regadera con una mini- bañera a la izquierda, todo era muy elegante, así parecido al cuarto, era la combinación de Gryffindor.

Bueno, pero igual seguiré usando el baño de prefectos – dijo Ron.

---En el cuarto de chicas---

¿Quien les habrá dado esta idea? – dijo Hermione revisando el baño.

Yo – dijo Johanny acostándose en su cama – no puedo creer que no usaran magia para arreglar mis cosas, McGonagall dice que debo "Aprender" a ser ordenada.

¡Que buena idea, la del baño! – dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta del baño.

Si, gracias¿crees que deberíamos bajar?

Bueno, creo que tengo que ver por que tanto alboroto – dijo Hermione acercándose a la puerta.

Johanny también se dirigió hacia la puerta.

Bajaron y se encontraron con el mismo alboroto, Hermione se metió entre la multitud y leyó, se dirigió a Johanny,

Eres prefecta – dijo Hermione.

¿Que! – Dijo Johanny sin creérselo – pero…por que, debería ser una de tus compañeras.

Bueno, Parvati se fue y Lavender…sencillamente no, ahora tengo que hacer mi trabajo – se volteo - ¡Todos a sus habitaciones si no quieren perder puntos para su casa! – Grito Hermione a lo que nadie hizo caso - ¡O que llame a la profesora McGonagall! – añadió a esto todo el mundo salio corriendo a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Creo que esto me va a gustar – dijo Johanny con sorna maliciosa.

OH no, no me digas que eres como otro Fred y George – dijo Hermione con tono cómico.

Bueno…Me encantan los libros…y como me encantan, también me encanta hacer bromas, creo que ellos me lo contagiaron, además soy muy vengativa, quien se meta conmigo las paga y bien feo – añadió muy seria.

Menos mal que me adviertes – dijo Hermione divertida – Mejor vamos a dormir.

¡Si vamos! – subieron a la habitación.

Entraron, pero había alguien esperándolas.

¡Tú eres!

Disculpa – dijo Johanny extrañada.

Lavender no la asustes – dijo Hermione.

Tu no te metas – le dijo Lavender en tono fuerte.

Oye, a mi amiga no le hablas así – dijo Johanny empezando a molestarse.

Creo que te estas juntando con la gente equivocada – dijo Lavender mirando a Hermione con desprecio.

Disculpa, creo que yo se con quien debo juntarme y con quien no y definitivamente contigo no me tengo que juntar – dijo Johanny muy alegre, ya que dejo a Lavender tan molesta que cerro el dosel de su cama.

Discúlpala, es que esta molesta por lo de Ron – dijo Hermione.

¿Qué de Ron? – dijo Johanny.

Ven que te explico – Hermione arrastro a Johanny a las camas. La cama de Hermione quedaba al lado de la de Johanny.

Hermione le contó todo lo del año pasado, entre Lavender y Ron y que ahora el estaba saliendo con ella.

Ron salio con esa idiota, estaba tan desesperado – dijo Johanny riéndose.

Creo que si – dijo Hermione también riéndose.

Johanny miro su reloj.

¡Mira la hora son las 2:30am! – le mostró el reloj a Hermione.

Si, es lo mas tarde que me he quedado despierta, jamás había tenido una amiga con quien hablar y divertirme en la noche, Ginny dormía en otro cuarto, así que solo hablaba con ella por la mañana.

Bueno…Yo lo que hacia en la noche era ver televisión muggle después de clases – dijo Johanny – ya que en ningún tiempo del día podía hablar con más nadie – bostezo – Creo que ya es hora de dormir¡Hasta mañana! – se acurruco en la cama.

Hasta mañana – se arropo.

Las dos se quedaron dormidas al instante.

Al día siguiente era la reunión importante de la profesora McGonagall, el profesor Avalon y todos los prefectos.

Ron, despierta – Harry zarandeaba a Ron para que se despertara.

Cinco minutos más – dijo en tono somnoliento.

Ningún cinco minutos mas, párate ya, tenemos que ir a la reunión y todavía no te has bañado – dijo Harry sin resultado – creo que tender que usar medidas mas drásticas – saco su varita – _Aguamenti_ – un Chorro de agua salio de la varita de Harry directo a Ron.

Aaaaah – Grito Ron levantándose enseguida – esta fría.

Harry se revolcaba de la risa.

Eso te pasa…por no despertarte cuando te dije.

Ron se metió en el baño y salio diez minutos después.

Salieron y abajo encontraron a las chicas.

¡Hola! – dijeron Hermione y Johanny

¡Hola! – dijo un sonriente Harry.

Hola…- Ron estaba todavía dormido.

¿Que te pasa Ronnie? – a esto Harry empezó a reír recibiendo miradas asesinas de sus dos amigos.

Lo siento, lo siento es que todavía no me acostumbro – Dijo Harry a modo de disculpa.

Bueno, vamos a la reunión – dijo Hermione, todos asistieron y se reunieron en el antiguo despacho de la profesora McGonagall.

Cuando entraron, todo estaba exactamente igual a como el año anterior, en el salón estaban unos cuantos prefectos que habían llegado temprano, la profesora McGonagall y el profesor Avalon.

Ellos se sentaron en unas sillas que había frente a un taburete, en donde estaban los dos profesores. Cuando todo el mundo hubo llegado, los profesores comenzaron a hablar.

Bueno, estamos aquí por tres cosas, vamos a ir por partes ya que estas cosas ustedes como prefectos se las pasaran a sus compañeros – dijo la profesora McGonagall – vamos a comenzar por la primera, que es conocer a su nuevo jefe de casa, quiero decir que lamento dejar de ser su jefa de casa, ya que me llenaron de mucho orgullo, el profesor Avalon les va a dar su clase de transformaciones, yo le ayudare por un tiempo con todo, ahora dejémoslo que el hable.

Hola, soy su nuevo profesor Aotus Avalon, espero ser un buen profesor y un buen jefe de casa, también que les gusten mis clases, aunque debo decirles que soy muy estricto, no mas que la profesora McGonagall – Añadió mirándola – pero lo soy, ahora, será mejor que la profesora siga dando sus informaciones.

La decisión de los nuevos prefectos llego después de enviarles sus cartas, así que no pudimos avisarles y decidimos que se les tomaran por sorpresa, ahora después de la reunión les daré su dije de prefecto, lo convencional de esto es que están formado por parejas, estas parejas lo organizaran todo juntos, es decir como un buen equipo, las rondas tendrán que darlas siempre, cualquier cosa fuera de lo normal tendrán que avisárnosla aquí y bueno por ultimo y no menos importante ya que con esto de sorpresas decidimos hacer una ultima, todos se preguntaran quien quedo de premio anual – todos se miraron y comenzaron murmullos en la habitación – bueno, quería anunciarles, darle mis felicitaciones y este dije – dijo levantando el bello dije de premio anual - a la premio anual de este año ¡Hermione Granger! – Todo el salón estallo en aplausos – ¡felicidades! – dijo poniéndole el dije.

Gracias – y se sentó al lado de Johanny que la recibía con un abrazo.

Bueno eso era todo lo que tenía que decirles, así que pueden retirarse, pero antes vengan a buscar su dije de prefecto – todos los que no tenían uno lo buscaron y salieron

¡Felicidades Hermy! – dijo Johanny abrazándola.

¡Felicidades! – dijo Harry.

¡Muchas, muchas felicidades! – dijo Ron acercándose y dándole un beso, cuando se separaron Hermione estaba roja.

Uuuuuh!...No coman frente a los pobres – dijo Johanny viéndolos y recibiendo unas miradas extrañas - ¿Que? Lo vi en un programa de tele muggle.

Todos se empezaron a reír.

Después de esto los chicos se fueron por un lado y las chicas por otro.

Mañana comienzan las clases…Ah Harry cuando son las pruebas de Quidditch, se nos fueron dos cazadoras – dijo Ron mientras todos caminaban en los patios del castillo.

No se, después lo digo¿Quieres volar ahora? – dijo Harry hacia Ron.

Si, pero tenemos que buscar nuestras escobas, vamos – Ron y Harry subieron a buscar sus escobas.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermy ¿tu sabes volar en escoba? -. Dijo Johanny acostada en el pasto.

Ni me lo menciones, es lo único que no se hacer.

¿Quieres que te enseñe? – dijo Johanny emocionada.

Bueno…

Déjame buscar la escoba, bueno, la puedo atraer con un hechizo – levanto su varita – _Accio Saeta de Trueno._

Una escoba bajo como en menos de dos segundos de la torre de Gryffindor, era una escoba mucho más bonita que las demás, lo peculiar era la forma de la cola, era un trueno.

Nunca había visto esta escoba – dijo Hermione.

Bueno, lo que pasa es que mi abuelo consiguió una muestra, esta no saldrá por lo menos dentro de diez o cinco años – dijo Johanny montándose en ella y elevándose - ¡Pero vuela increíble! – añadió gritando ya en el aire.

Si ya veo – dijo Hermione, sorprendida por la rapidez de la escoba.

Mira eso – dijo Ron señalando una escoba en el aire – vuela más rápido que tu escoba.

Vamos a ver quien es – Fuero corriendo al lugar, justo cuando la persona estaba bajando.

Wuau, Johanny vuelas genial – dijo Ron viendo fijamente la escoba – pero donde conseguiste esta escoba.

Ella les dijo la misma respuesta que a Hermione.

Deberías estar en el equipo – le dijo Ron a Johanny.

Si, deberías – dijo Harry admirando la escoba.

**Se que este capi no esta muy interesante, pero tienen que saber cuales son sus amigos, y aquí las respuestas de los review:**

**AnitaPotter: Hola, bueno, eso es para futuro, les puedo dar el adelanto de que si va haber un romance entre ellos. CLARO!...Que me pasare por tu fic.**

**ElMejorPotter: Hola, me alegra de que lo sigas.**

**Kyareth: Hola, me parecen buenos tus comentarios, lo que pasa es que es mi primer fic, me gustaría que te pusieras en contacto conmigo y me ayudaras un poco.**

**Bueno esos han sido los review de este capi…Me alegra que les guste el fic!...Cualquier error avisenme, no tardare en corregirlo...Pero especifiquenlo**


	4. La Ronda de Prefectos

**Hola!...Quise poner este capi romántico, pero pensé que me estaba apurando con todo, así que solo tiene un poquitin de romance.**

**Discamer¡Tengo que repetírselos!**

**Porfa dejen review…Bueno aquí lo tienen, no se si les parezca largo.**

Capitulo 4-.La Ronda de prefectos.

¡Johanny, Johanny, despierta – dijo Hermione zarandeándola.

Es muy temprano, Deja – dijo Johanny adormecida.

No es temprano, tenemos que bajar a desayunar, es el primer día de clases – dijo Hermione, a esto casi al instante Johanny se paro.

¿Por que no me despertaste antes! – dijo Johanny exasperada buscando su ropa, se paro y la vio - ¡Pero si tu ya estas lista, voy al baño rápido y salgo¡me debiste levantar mas temprano! – grito dentro del baño.

Que loca – dijo Hermione recogiendo del suelo el desastre.

Ya, lista – salio Johanny, tenia el uniforme puesto y su pelo estaba muy liso, su cara estaba sencilla sin maquillaje, se veía tan refrescada como cuando uno se sale de bañar, en el uniforme igual que Hermione traía su dije de prefecta puesto - ¡Vamos¡

Bajaron y al entrar al comedor los murmullos empezaron, se oían cosas como¡Ella es¡Mira es la nieta de Dumbledore! O ¡Mira esa es la chica de la que nos hablaron, se sentaron en la mesa en donde estaban los chicos.

¡Odio que hablen de mí! – Dijo Johanny sirviéndose panqueques – Ron me pasas el sirop – dijo mientras los picaba.

La mejor solución es no escucharlos, créeme – dijo Hermione.

Si también pienso eso – dijo Ron pasándole el sirop.

Además, si los escucha, es porque te afecta y eso es lo que ellos quieren – dijo Harry tomando su jugo de calabaza.

Tienen razón, ah, por cierto McGonagall me mando a decir que hoy tenemos que ver el tablón de anuncios porque están las horas de las rondas – dijo Johanny, terminando de comer – ahora yo me voy, vamos Hermione – dijo levantándose.

Vamos – dijo Hermione levantándose apuradamente, tomando un sorbo de leche – adiós chicos – dijeron las dos chicas

¿Por que tan rápido? – dijo Harry.

Bueno, queremos apartar los puestos para quedar juntas en todas las clases que tengamos al mismo tiempo, aunque ella vaya a ser medimago, decidió estudiar todas las clases que paso, para estar mas preparada - respondió rápidamente Johanny.

Ya te decidiste por cual carrera¡que bueno! – Dijo Ron – bueno váyanse si quieren llegar – a esto las dos se fueron corriendo.

Haj, haj, haj – Johanny suspiraba de cansancio en el escritorio – corrimos demasiado, para nada – dijo señalando el salón vació.

Menos mal, que la primera clase la tenemos juntas, pociones – dijo Hermione sentándose en el escritorio del frente que ya tenia los calderos y todo.

Bueno, a mí me encanta pociones, pero no me gustaba mucho por quien las impartía, nunca confié en ese Snape, pero mi abuelo nunca me hizo caso – dijo Johanny sentándose a su lado, en eso la gente comenzó a entrar, desafortunadamente la clase la compartían con los Slytherins – mejor me callo – sonrió.

¡Buenos días chicos! – Dijo el profesor Slughorn entrando en el salón y posándose frente el escritorio – Me alegra verlos de nuevo, hoy comenzares preparando una poción sumamente fácil, que pueden encontrar en su libro n la pagina 14, pueden comenzar – termino sentándose pomposamente en su escritorio.

20 minutos después.

En verdad Hermione, nunca había oído de una poción más inútil – dijo Johanny en frente de su caldero.

No digas eso – dijo Hermione – de algo nos puede servir, tal vez la necesitemos para alguna emergencia.

Si, cuando necesites acelerar el proceso de la digestión, por alguna emergencia importante me avisas – dijo Johanny.

Es cierto, cielo – dijo ron pasando a su lado – voy a buscar unos ingredientes – dijo el abriendo el armario de ingredientes.

Ves el me apoya – dijo Johanny con voz de triunfo.

Aquí esta – dijo Ron sentándose en su escritorio junto a Harry – Johanny tiene razón esta poción es algo inútil.

Harry, Harry¡Harry! – dijo Ron ya que Harry estaba en sus sueños apoyado en su barbilla mirando al frente.

Ah – dijo Harry saliendo de su trance.

¿Que ves?

Nada solo pienso – dijo Harry viendo a Ron.

40 minutos después.

¡Tiempo! – Dijo el profesor Slughorn parándose de su escritorio – enfrasquen su poción, etiquétenla con su nombre y tráigamela.

¡Al fin se termina este suplicio! – dijo Johanny en un susurro a Hermione.

Hermione rió.

Llevaron sus botellas y salieron juntos los cuatro.

OH, miren si es la huerfanita, te gusta la fama como a Potter – alguien los había abordado al final, Harry no aguanto eso.

Mira Nott, no te creas el nuevo Malfoy porque no lo eres y deja de andar… - Johanny lo aparto diciéndole en un pequeño susurro que el solo pudo escuchar: Este es mi problema pero…Gracias.

Disculpa, – comenzó amablemente - si me vuelves a llamar de esa forma tan repulsiva, o me dices algo que no me guste, júralo, que me las pagaras – termino Johanny en tono tan amenazante que los 3 chicos de atrás se quedaron fríos.

Si, porque te diga Huérfana me vas a lastimar, pero si eso es lo que eres, una simple e inútil, huérfana.

Johanny sonrió de forma tal que todos se llenaron de miedo.

Ese es tu mejor ataque, espero que seas mejor en la defensa, porque te acabas de meter conmigo, y tu y tu grupito – dijo señalando a los antes "Amigos" de Malfoy – sabrán lo peligrosa que soy, por favor chicos, no quiero estar mas aquí – les dijo cambiando de tono radicalmente a amable, todos asintieron sorprendidos.

Se fueron de ahí hacia la próxima clase.

Guao Johanny no sabia esa cosas de ti – dijo Ron recibiendo un golpe en la nuca de Hermione, volteo y veo que Johanny tenia una faceta triste en su rostro.

Johanny al escuchar esto acelero el paso y entro al aula de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, cuando entro vio que todo estaba vació, atrás venían corriendo Ron, Hermione y Harry.

¡Es verdad, no nos dijeron quien seria nuestro nuevo profesor – dijo Hermione.

Miren una nota – dijo harry señalando el pizarrón.

Johanny se acerco y la leyó en voz alta:

**Alumnos, quisimos que se dieran cuenta ahora para que no hubieran inconvenientes, el ministerio a dicho que por los problemas anteriores con los profesores de esta materia este dará las clases, así que la primera clase, que es con ustedes los alumnos del séptimo curso, se dará en el comedor, como toda esta semana, así que por favor los que lean esta nota diríjanse inmediatamente al comedor.**

**Atentamente,**

**Profesora Minerva McGonagall, Directora**

OH, bueno espero que no sea como la profesora Umbrige – dijo Johanny sonriendo a medias y volteando, todos los chicos la miraban raro - ¿Que, si es por lo de Nott olvídenlo, ya me las pagara.

Todos sonrieron, Hermione no muy convencida pero sonrió y se dirigieron al gran comedor, la clase la dio un auror llamado Jactes Mirakcle, la próxima clase la daría en el aula normal de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, esta fue solo para presentarse y hablar sobre los años anteriores, fue una tarde muy entretenida. Las demás materias fueron aburridas como encantamientos, transformaciones fue un poco extraña sin la profesora McGonagall pero estuvo bien, tuvieron el almuerzo en medio de esas dos clases, dando fin a su primer día de clase, llego la cena:

Creo, que el profesor Avalon es muy animado – dijo Johanny comiendo un poco de pollo.

Si, también el profesor Mirakcle – dijo Harry que estaba al lado de ella.

Si, pero es muy viejo – dijo Johanny alegre – es mas joven y bonito el profesor Avalon.

Ah, con que es por eso – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Si, creo que nuestra nueva amiga es una picara – dijo Ron riendo también.

Oye – Johanny le lanzo un libro en la cabeza a Ron – Muy gracioso.

Auch.

No estabas hablando en serio con lo de la broma a los Slytherins ¿verdad? – dijo Harry en tono preocupado.

OH, si que bueno que me lo recuerdas - dijo dejando su vaso de jugo de limón apuradamente, saco una pluma, un tintero y un pergamino – tengo que escribir algo, disculpen – agarro todo, se levanto y salio corriendo.

Que raro, se fue sin el postre – dijo Hermione.

Johanny corrió por toda la escuela y los pasadizos (Que tanto conocía) para llegar a la lechucería, escribió una pequeña nota y se la dio a su Lechuza Anikara.

De ahí en adelante camino lento por toda la escuela, paseo fue a las cocinas por su postre, hasta la sala común, cuando entro los tres chicos la esperaban.

¿A donde fuiste? – se acerco una preocupada Hermione.

Solo fui a enviar una carta – dijo Johanny tranquilamente sentándose en el sofá.

Mira – dijo Ron señalando el tablón de anuncios – te estuvimos esperando para leerlo juntos.

Johanny esbozo una gran sonrisa.

Disculpen, es que jamás había tenido que darle explicaciones a otras personas, siempre era yo sola, pero perdón – dijo Con una sincera cara de disculpa.

Esta bien – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Ahora vamos a ver el anuncio tan importante – dijo Harry, a esto todos se acercaron al mismo.

**Horario de Rondas de Prefectos.**

**Las rondas las harán cada pareja y se dividirán en dos partes el castillo.**

**Las primeras rondas se harán mañana en este horario y así será cada semana:**

**Prefectos del quinto curso:**

**De 7 a 8pm**

**Prefectos de sexto curso:**

**De 8 a 10pm**

**Prefectos de séptimo curso:**

**De 10 a 12pm**

**Los prefectos además de estos e encargaran diariamente de mantener todo en orden.**

**Habrá otra regla nueva, los prefectos pueden entrar al cuarto de las chicas sin que suene la alarma.**

¡Que creen, que no tenemos vida! – Grito Johanny histérica - ¡Esto es absurdo!

Calma Johanny – dijo Hermione – ve el lado bueno, si queremos hacer algo de noche tenemos una excusa.

Johanny sonrió y alguien tomo a Hermione por el hombro volteándola.

¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Herms? – dijo Ron serio.

Muy cómico, Ron, pero yo soy TU Herms – dijo besándolo apasionadamente en los labios.

Johanny tocio.

Creo que mejor me voy a la cama – dijo Johanny escapando de ahí.

Si yo también – dijo Harry subiendo también a su dormitorio.

Eran las 11:30am, Hermione había regresado a la 11:00 (n/a¡Que estaban haciendo!), Johanny no lograba conciliar el sueño, además tenia que bajar a buscar algo que había pedido, bueno ya era hora, se coloco su bata y abrió lentamente la puerta, bajo cuidadosamente las escaleras y se sentó en el sofá recibiendo el calor del fuego de la chimenea, en menos de cinco segundos apareció un elfo domestico de la nada.

Floff – dijo Johanny en un susurro - ¿trajiste lo que te pedí? – dijo amablemente levantándose y arrodillándose frente la elfina.

Si, mi señorita, aquí tiene, golosinas muggles – dijo entregándole un paquete de caramelos de todos lo sabores, M&Ms, chupetas, chocolates, era una bolsa muy grande, con muchas golosinas muggles – me costo mucho disfrazarme de muggle pero lo conseguí, todo lo que me pidió, hasta su favorito – dijo entregándole una bolsa grande de caramelos de limón.

¡Gracias! – dijo abrazando a una apenada elfina.

Con que contrabandeando cosas, eh.

Al escuchar esto la elfina desapareció inmediatamente y Johanny nerviosa volteo.

¡Harry! – Dijo muy bajo – casi me matas de un susto.

Lo siento no era mi intención – se sentó a su lado – tienes los mismos gustos que tu abuelo por las golosinas muggles.

Si…- dijo abriendo un paquete de caramelos – ¿quieres? – dijo comiendo.

Harry volteo.

Si, gra… - se paro cuando vio un brillo en los ojos de Johanny y de marrón pasaron a azules.

Son las 12 – dijo pero al ver la cara de sorprendido de Harry, rió – si ya se que es raro, es mi reloj interno – toma – le extendió la bolsa - ¿Y que haces aquí, digo no creo que tu te despiertes normalmente a esta hora.

Bueno, baje a despejar mi mente, además no soportaba los sueños despiertos de Ron, eran muy…asquerosos – dijo Harry en una mueca que hizo que Johanny riera y se quedara contemplando sus ojos mientras comía - ¿Qué?

Nada, solo que puedo ver a través de tus ojos que estas triste – dijo Johanny en un tono calmado y comprensivo – a ver ¿Qué te tiene así?

Bueno…uhm…eh – balbuceaba Harry.

Anda confía en mí.

Bueno, creo que cometí un error – y le contó lo de Ginny.

Uh, si que lo cometiste – Harry lo miro con cara de "no ayudas" – pero bueno, que te puedo decir, creo que deberías verlo como una mala experiencia, para que la próxima ves no lo hagas de nuevo, es decir, no lo veas como una perdida, sino como otra oportunidad, tal vez Ginny no era para ti, piénsalo – dijo Johanny levantándose – y cambia esa cara, no me gusta ver a la gente triste.

Si, creo que tienes razón – dijo levantándose también – deberías ser psicóloga.

Psico… ¿Que?

Harry rió

Olvídalo

Y con esto ambos subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones.

Al día siguiente vieron clases normales, Johanny a la hora del desayuno recibió un paquete que no le mostró a nadie.

A la hora de la cena todo era muy normal, a Johanny se le veía una extraña sonrisa maliciosa en su cara, mientras comía.

¿Que es tan gracioso? – dijo un exasperado Harry.

Johanny solo señalo a la mesa de los Slytherins. Levanto sus manos.

Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos – mientras decía un número recogía cada dedo – uno.

Splash – fue lo que se escucho en la mesa de los Slytherins, Nott y su grupito estaba cubierto de una extraña masa verde, su color de pelo cambia constantemente a colores chillones.

Todo el mundo comenzó a reír.

¿Tú hiciste eso? – dijo Harry riendo a carcajadas, Johanny solo asintió.

Los Slytherins voltearon a ver a Johanny y ella les dirigió una burlona sonrisa.

¡Que cena tan entretenida! – Dijo una alegre Johanny saliendo del comedor – son las 8 ¿que quieren hacer en estas dos horas libres antes de la ronda?

No se, que les parece si vamos a la biblioteca – dijo Hermione.

Bueno – dijo Harry – me parece bien.

Si a mi también – dijo Johanny

Y si Hermy va, amor yo también – dijo Ron abrazando a Hermione.

Se fueron a la biblioteca.

¡Mira! – Dijo Johanny agarrando un libro de Quidditch – este es el nuevo que sacaron de Quidditch, mira Harry sale una foto tuya.

Para ver – dijo Harry poniéndose al lado de Johanny y leyendo el libro.

**Harry Potter**

**El jugador mas joven de Quidditch en los últimos 100 años, además de ser un excelente buscador, es El Elegido y el Niño Que Vivió, estudia en Hogwarts y esta en la casa Gryffindor, donde en el equipo desempeña sus dotadas habilidades, se podría decir que a llevado a su casa a ganar varios años seguidos la copa de Quidditch, tal vez se le vea en los equipos profesionales en el futuro.**

En la página siguiente salía una foto de Harry atrapando la Snitch.

Wuao, saliste en un libro – dijo Johanny leyendo y releyendo el texto.

Si…- dijo Harry no muy contento.

Después Harry, Ron y Johanny se pusieron a leer libros de Quidditch, Hermione leía de D.C.A.O, las horas pasaron muy rápido, hasta que llego la hora de la ronda.

Bueno, vamos a ver, Harry y Johanny se van a la otra mitad del castillo, por el ala sur y Ron y yo por el ala norte, cualquier emergencia griten – dijo Hermione al lado de Ron.

Bien – dijeron los tres.

Se separaron.

.----------------------------Con Hermione y Ron----------------------------------

Crees que pase algo raro – dijo Hermione mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

No lo se – dijo Ron al lado de ella – pero estamos solos y…

Hermione no lo dejo terminar se abalanzo sobre el y se comenzaron a besar (n/a¡No deberían estar cuidando la escuela!)

--------------------------Con Harry y Johanny------------------------------------

Bueno, aquí no hay nada – dijo Johanny cerrando un aula, que estaban revisando.

Creo que es innecesario buscar algo – dijo Harry mientras caminaban en un pasillo oscuro y desolado.

Ahhh – dijo Johanny cayéndose hacia atrás, pero gracias a los excelentes reflejos de Harry como buscador la atrapo por la cintura. Harry miraba a los ojos de Johanny y veía la tristeza que no demostraba, al igual que Johanny veía la tristeza en los ojos de Harry.

El contacto visual se rompió por un ruido.

Johanny a esto se desprendió de la tan comprometedora posición.

Se agacho y vio que había baba en el piso, la toco.

Baba de hipogrifo, en el salón de pociones había, estoy segura de que fueron los Slytherins como venganza – dijo Johanny mientras la sentía.

¡Cuidado! – Harry se lanzo y la aparto de ahí, Johanny vio como un haz de luz roja pasaba por su lado.

Gracias, - se toco el cuello – espera mi colgante, déjame buscarlo ahí esta – dijo señalando en el suelo un collar de media luna, con una estrella – se acerco.

Ahhh – Johanny cayó en el suelo en el impacto producido por otro haz.

¡Johanny! – Harry fue corriendo hacia donde la había impulsado, se coloco a su lado.

Harry, Harry, - decía una desesperada Johanny golpeándose las piernas – no siento mis piernas.

**Bueno, y aquí termina, creo que pongo la conti en 1 o 2 semanas, porque lo termine de suerte, aquí las respuestas a sus reviews.**

**ElMejorPotter: Hola, creo que si, bueno, gracias por tus reviews y espero esos consejos.**

**LilyPamPotter: Hola Amix, que bueno que te gusto, espero que lo sigas leyendo.**

**LiaDuBlack: hola, que bueno que te haya gustado, y si eso tengo planeado, espero que se case por allá (jijiji: Si para que Harry se quede conmigo!)**

**'NaRaG-MaLfOy-BlacK': Este es un 21, bueno, me encantan tus reviews, transmiten tu alegría, y me hacen reír muchísimo, ah, te lo respondí por allá pero bueno que me cuesta decirlo dos veces, eso ya esta planeado desde que comencé, me puedes llamar Hanny tú, porque me gusta, pero el personaje de Johanny aquí se llamara Nanny como siempre me llama mi papá.**

**Por favor, no es muy molesto presionar el boton Go y dejarme aunque sea un pequeño revie n.n plisss anden...**


	5. Dias de tratamiento

**¡Hola!...Merezco que me maten, me tarde muchísimo, he aceptado quejas, sugerencias, criticas malas y constructivas, me alegra mucho que las hayan mandado, he tomado en cuenta algunas, pero no todas.**

**¡ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!**

**¡USTEDES RECUERDAN EL DISCAMER!**

5-.Días de tratamiento

Harry, Harry, - decía una desesperada Johanny golpeándose las piernas – no siento mis piernas – Harry se acerco y se puso a su lado – siento como si me hubieran puesto – su voz se apagaba, rió – lo que los muggles llaman "anestesia" – y cayo desmayada.

Johanny, Johanny, despierta – un muy preocupado Harry zarandeaba a la chica, cuando vio que no despertaba, la levanto y se la llevo a la enfermería.

Corrió y corrió hasta que llego(n/a: ¡Me salio un verso!), la enfermería estaba vacía, pero ahí estaba la señora Pomfrey.

Chico ¿Qué paso? – Dijo viendo como traía a la chica – espere acueste a la señorita Dumbledore en esa cama mientras me explicas – dijo viendo que el chico iba a comenzar su historia.

Harry puso a Johanny en el lugar donde ella le señalo, le relato la historia, mientras ella la revisaba.

Por lo que me dice, le dio un hechizo muy raro – dijo la señora Pomfrey buscando en un libro polvoriento.

Pero tiene cura verdad – dijo Harry viendo a Johanny muy asustado.

Si claro, son dos días de tratamiento en la enfermería y un día con muletas – dijo amablemente acercándose al chico noto su cara de preocupación y se coloco junto a el viendo a Johanny – pero a pasado cosas peores, ella se ha caído millones de veces de su escoba y ha venido caminando desde muy lejos para que se las cure – Harry noto que había mucho cariño en la voz de la señora, cosa muy rara, ya que siempre era muy seria.

Harry se acordó de algo y se levanto exaltado, asustando a la señora Pomfrey.

¡Lo voy a matar! – dijo Harry levantándose y dirigiéndose corriendo hacia la puerta.

Pero, ¿a quien? – fue lo único que alcanzo a escuchar Harry de la señora Pomfrey.

Linda, creo que deberíamos reunirnos con Johanny y – Ron y Hermione ya habían recorrido varias aulas – ¡Harry! – termino viendo como su amigo corría.

De pronto la puerta del aula de Trasformaciones fue abierta y Harry pudo frenar, pero se callo hacia atrás.

¡Señor Potter! – Dijo una exaltada profesora – como es posible, los estaba esperando para el reporte de prefectos, y usted aquí corriendo.

Lo siento profesora McGonagall – dijo Harry levantándose – pero no se supone que debería ser el profesor Avalon…

Si, si ya se, pero quise ayudarlo un poco, pero porque corría tan rápido – la profesora McGonagall se limpiaba un poco la túnica, Harry se la quedo observando extrañado – que espera ¿estoy esperando una explicación?

Harry se acordó de repente de porque corría tan rápido, pero no era buena opción salir corriendo de ahí con la profesora McGonagall tan cerca.

Lo que pasa es que, a Johanny la atacaron – Ron y Hermione se habían acercado y llegaron a escuchar eso.

¡Que le paso a Johanny! – dijo Hermione acercándose a Harry, seguida por Ron.

¿Qué le paso a mi pequeña? – también la profesora McGonagall se había exaltado.

¿Pequeña? – los tres de amigos estaban sorprendidos por la forma de dirigirse a Johanny.

Dígame ¿donde esta? – pregunto una muy preocupada profesora McGonagall.

Esta en la enfermería – dijo Harry y todos se dirigieron allá.

¿Que paso? – dijo la profesora Mcgonagall a ver a Johanny inconsciente.

Harry ya estaba cansado de contar la historia, pero no tenia otra opción.

Esto seguro fue un ataque de mortifagos – dijo la profesora.

No, no fue un ataque de mortifagos, fue una mala broma de los de Slytherin- dijo Hermione muy seria.

Tienes usted pruebas señorita Granger – ella negó – entonces no haga acusaciones sin pruebas fundamentadas, ahora que lo dice no creo que hallan sido mortifagos, en vez de lanzarle un hechizo tan complicado, la hubieran matado.

Los chicos se separaron de las profesoras yendo a otro sitio.

La profesora McGonagall y la señora Pomfrey hablaban y a veces volteaban y veían a la chica.

Johanny me contó – dijo Hermione mientras veía a las profesoras – todos los profesores (en especial las profesoras) la tratan como de su familia, nunca la dejaban sola, en especial la profesora McGonagall, es muy cariñosa con ella, ya lo pueden ver.

¿Pequeña, quien se lo imaginaria? – dijo Ron muy divertido.

Bueno niños, – las profesoras se habían acercado, la profesora McGonagall hablaba – mañana ahí clases así que váyanse a dormir, es muy tarde.

Pero nosotros queremos quedarnos – saltaron los tres.

La profesora vio en sus caras, preocupación y seriedad lo que la hizo titubear en su respuesta.

La señora Pomfrey veía que la profesora McGonagall no sabia que responder (n/a: ¡Que raro!) y se adelanto.

Minerva, creo que deberíamos dejar que uno de ellos se quede – la profesora Mcgonagall estaba dudosa a esa propuesta.

Bueno, creo que la mejor para este caso es la señorita Granger – dijo viéndola – se quedara en la enfermería, pero sus amigos me tienen que asegurar que les dará los apuntes de mañana y los deberes – los dos asintieron – aunque lo veo completamente innecesario – cambio a su habitual pose seria.

La profesora McGonagall se despidió de todos (hasta de la inconsciente Johanny) y se fue.

Señorita Granger, se quedara aquí, pero me ayudara, ya que no se puede quedar sin hacer nada – ella asintió – y ustedes chicos, vayan a sus cuartos.

Harry, Ron – los dos voltearon - espero buenos apuntes – los dos sonrieron.

Se despidieron y se fueron.

Hermione se puso un pijama (Que le dio la señora Pomfrey) y se acostó en una cama al lado de la de Johanny.

Llevas 4 días como alumna y ya estas en la enfermería es un record – rió y se quedo dormida.

Ron solo a ti se te ocurre, darme tu poción de prueba – le dijo Harry a Ron muy enfadado corriendo.

Que iba a saber yo que te ibas a quedar dormido – dijo Ron mientras corrían a la clase, se les había echo muy tarde.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta del salón y la abrieron.

OH, señor Potter y señor Weasley, que bueno que se nos unen, tomen asiento – dijo un muy alegre profesor, así era el profesor Jactes, con su extraña alegría interior, en el poco tiempo que lo conocían ya podían ver que era un hombre muy alegre, se sentaron – iba a explicarles de que se trataba la clase de hoy, bueno, en su tercer año ya vieron, los boggarts, les enseñaron a desaparecerlos, saben que la única forma de hacerlo es con la risa, pero, hace no mucho un mago creo un hechizo muy potente para eliminarlo completamente, es decir esfumarlo, todos los aurores, deben aprender este hechizo, ya que un boggart es un arma muy buena. Levántense, por favor, de sus escritorios – todos lo hicieron, levanto la varita, dijo un hechizo y todos los pupitres se pegaron de la pared – esta clase va a ser un poco libre.

Todos hicieron un círculo alrededor del profesor, como en preescolar a la hora de la merienda.

El hechizo es muy sencillo, repitan conmigo **Olmorosis – **el hechizo lo dijo clara y explícitamente.

Olmorosis - repitieron todos.

¡Muy bien! – Dijo muy contento – como hoy no traje un boggart, solo practicaremos el hechizo y hablaremos, es el año de los E.X.T.A.S.I.S, todo lo que vieron estos años va a salir en estos exámenes y… - y casi todo eso fue de lo que hablo la clase.

Ahhh – Hermione se había despertado por los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana, bostezo una vez mas y volteo a la cama de al lado, la señora Pomfrey revisaba a Johanny, le daba una especie de bebida.

Que bueno que despierta – dijo mirando a Hermione – con esto que le di, Johanny no tarda mucho en despertar.

Y como si Johanny la hubiera escuchado, esta empezó a despertar.

Hermione – dijo al verla, vio que estaba en la enfermería - ¿Qué hago aquí? – Dijo en tono somnoliento, recordó el día anterior – OH ya recuerdo, pero entonces ¿Qué haces tu aquí?

Vine a hacerte compañía – se levanto.

Gracias – trato de levantarse pero no pudo – aun no puedo mover mis piernas, pero odio la enfermería – miro a la señora Pomfrey – sin ofender.

No te preocupes, a mi no me gusta ver a la gente en la enfermería, aunque sea mi trabajo – dijo revisando el gabinete de la cama de Johanny, saco una botella – tienes que tomarte esto, para que tus piernas vuelvan a estabilizarse.

Claro – bebió un sorbo, puso cara de asco – uahg…Sabe horrible.

Bueno, no querías jugo de calabaza – dijo la señora Pomfrey sonriendo.

No, prefiero esto, odio el jugo de calabaza.

Oye, ese es mi favorito – Harry y Ron estaban parados en la puerta de la enfermería, Harry hablo.

¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí? – pregunto Hermione.

Bueno, si no lo recuerdas tenemos un receso de 30 minutos entre D.C.A.O y Herbologia – dijo Ron – además de venir a ver a Johanny y a mi querida novia – la señora Pomfrey se había ido y Ron aprovecho y le dio un beso a Hermione.

Johanny estaba haciendo caras de asco, haciendo como que se provocase vomito y Harry reía sin parar, Hermione y Ron voltearon a ver a Johanny y ella paro.

¿Que? – Dijo Johanny inocentemente – ahora me voy a parar de esta cama y me voy a ir, así no pueda caminar – se trato de levantar pero 3 pares de manos la retuvieron en la cama.

No te vas a mover de ahí – dijo Harry.

Si, señorita, vas a esperar a que termine el tratamiento – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Tienes que estar recuperada, para la venganza – dijo Ron, a lo que Johanny sonrió y los dos de al lado lo miraron enfadados.

No será en serio ¿verdad, todavía me parece que exagere ayer – pregunto Harry mirando a Johanny.

Si es muy en serio – Johanny estaba muy seria, nunca la habían visto así.

Esta bien, esta bien – dijo Hermione tratando de calmar a su amiga, ya que en el poco tiempo que la conocía, cuando se ponía así comenzaba una pelea – cálmate.

Johanny hizo una fingida respiración de relajación y sonrió.

Me da miedo – le dijo Harry a Ron.

Ah si – Johanny le pego un almohadazo, iniciando una pelea de almohadas.

Después de un rato todos pararon, viendo el desastre que habían hecho plumas por todas partes.

Alguien sabe un hechizo para desaparecer plumas – dijo Johanny riendo.

**Desaparecio** – dijo Hermione agitando la varita a lo que el desastre desaparecio.

UHF – Johanny se paso una mano por la frente – pelean muy bien, aunque es trampa porque yo no puedo mover mis piernas, ah y su clase comienza en cinco minutos – a esto los dos chicos corrían, pasando por la puerta.

¡Que despistados! – dijo Hermione.

Si, por cierto, sabes a donde se fue la señora Pomfrey – dijo Johanny.

No, desaparecio después de darte la medicina, ¿por que?

Tengo hambre, necesito mi desayuno – dijo Johanny.

¡Cuando no! – dijo Hermione riendo.

La señora Pomfrey entro por la puerta de la enfermería.

Señorita Granger, puede ir a su habitación a cambiarse, mientras yo busco el desayuno para la señorita Dumbledore y usted – la señora Pomfrey tenía alegría en su rostro, pero hablaba muy seria – su ropa esta ahí – le señalo la el frente de la cama (n/a: ¡No pensaban que iba a ir en pijama!).

Hermione se cambio, y se dirigió a su habitación, se baño y se cambio, agarro ropa para Johanny y bajo de nuevo, fue hacia la enfermería directamente.

La señora Pomfrey no ha llegado – dijo Johanny se notaba que estaba aburrida – préstame la ropa que trajiste – dijo viendo que había traído ropa para ella.

Hermione se acerco y se la dio.

Gracias – dijo sonriendo.

De nada – ella también sonrió.

Johanny se puso la ropa en sus piernas y murmuro algo, algo como una especie de remolino dio vueltas alrededor de ella y paro, Johanny estaba vestida con la ropa que había traído hermione y la ropa que llevaba puesta anteriormente estaba doblada en sus piernas.

W-o-w – fue lo único que pudo articular Hermione - ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Johanny reía al ver la expresión de Hermione.

Es un hechizo que me enseño mi abuelo – dijo Johanny parando de reír – cuando estaba con vida, me enseñaba muchas cosas – había cambiado a una pose triste, haciendo que Hermione se maldijera mentalmente por haber preguntado, le había costado mucho hacer que sus amigos volvieran a reír, a ella le había costado volver a reír, aunque no llevaba mucho tiempo conociendo a Johanny, sabia lo que le dolía la perdida de su abuelo, ella siempre parecía estar feliz, pero no era así, ella sabia que no era así.

Hubo un silencio incomodo pero fue interrumpido.

Aquí traigo el desayuno, señoritas, - la señora Pomfrey traía con magia dos bandejas llena de diversas comidas – Johanny mientras no puedas caminar usaras un artefacto muggle – con la varita en alto, llevando las bandejas, descubrió de detrás de su espalda el artefacto – es una silla de ruedas, es de madera – puso la bandeja en una mesa al lado de la puerta d su dormitorio, regreso, agarro la silla y la llevo hasta ellas – señorita Granger, ayúdeme a sentarla acá.

Hermione sonriente ayudo a Johanny a sentarse en la silla, la señora Pomfrey y ella la cargaron, la colocaron en al silla, aunque Johanny protestaba.

Ahora que estas en esa silla señorita Dumbledore – al miro y ella estaba fingidamente molesta – vamos sienten…acomódense – se corrigió – en la mesa – levanto la varita y aparecieron platos, tenedores, cuchillos y cucharas, sobre un mantel blanco, las dos bandejas habían desaparecido y en vez de ellas estaban unas cuantas charolas llenas de comidas como, huevo revuelto, cereal, galletas, mucha variedad de charcutería (quesos, jamones…) y muchas variedades de cosas para desayunar, habían también platos de pan tostado, pequeños platos, con mantequilla, mermelada de muchos sabores y otros platos – listo.

Hermione llevo a Johanny (que iba refunfuñando) a la mesa.

Espere – dijo Johanny viendo la mesa – solo hay dos platos, falta uno.

No, no yo ya desayune en la mañana – respondió la señora Pomfrey.

Pero no es mucha comida para nosotras – dijo Hermione un poco apenada.

Si sobra algo, yo vendré mas tarde y lo mandare a las cocinas, no se preocupen niñas, coman a gusto – y esto Hermione acomodo la silla de Johanny en frente de la mesa y ella se sentó en una silla y las dos comenzaron a comer.

La señora Pomfrey sin más preámbulos se marcho dejando a dos hambrientas chicas comiendo.

Herbologia estuvo un poco aburrida no – Ron y Harry iban caminando hacia su próxima clase.

No, bueno si un poco – dijo Harry, se le notaba raro, como molesto – fue pura teoría, jamás pensé que la profesora Sprout diera una clase así – termino tajantemente.

Ron noto que su amigo estaba diferente.

Todavía estas molesto conmigo por lo de esta mañana – dijo Ron deteniendo a Harry.

No, ya se me había olvidado, estoy pensando en que Nott, no creo que sea tan inteligente, para lanzar un hechizo tan raro, el tuvo que tener ayuda, hasta a la profesora McGonagall le pareció difícil, y creo que Nott, no es tan bruto como Crabbe y Goyle, pero no s muy inteligente que digamos – el decía esto mientras llegaban a el aula.

Creo que estas exagerando un poco Harry, te lo tomas muy en serio – su amigo lo comprendía, pero no pensaba que eso fuera importante en esos momentos.

Solo decía – termino Harry saliendo de sus pensamientos y entrando al aula.

Todo estaba oscuro, era una casa muy extraña, jamás había entrado a ella, estaba sola, tenía miedo, le tenía mucho miedo a la oscuridad, una puerta, que bueno, una puerta, la abrió, todo se ve oscuro.

Lumus!

Ya se ve mejor todo, que cuarto tan extraño, es muy extraño, todo estaba vació algo excepto por un sillón. Una voz fría y aguda viniendo de ahí hablo.

Dame tu Collar, dame tu poder.

!No!

Entonces atiéndete a las consecuencias.

Una cosa detrás del asiento se movía acercándose a la varita dándole luz.

Una serpiente hondeaba se acercaba, se ve peligrosa, no, mas que a la oscuridad le tenia miedo a las serpientes, era lo peor para ella. Se acerca mas y mas, sus filosos y blancos colmillos se acercan a su carne, su respiración se agita y…

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH – Se despertó agitada gritando, un grito seco y sin sonido, que solo puedo escuchar ella y la que estaba a su lado.

Johanny, que paso, porque gritas así – dijo bajando su varita –vas a despertar a la señora Pomfrey.

Johanny respiraba agitadamente, en sus ojos se veía mucho miedo.

Una…Serpiente – dijo entrecortadamente.

Soñaste con una serpiente – dijo Hermione creyendo que había comprendido.

¡No fue un sueño! O si, no se, fue lo mas real que he soñado o vivido, sentía sus colmillos, ese frío tan desagradable de su respiración, sentí mi miedo, la voz fría y aguda de ese hombre…pero aquí estoy – respiro profundamente, calmándose a si misma – así que si tienes razón, debió ser un sueño.

Estas segura de que estas bien – dijo Hermione, empezando a preocuparse por su amiga.

Si, Hermy, solo me preocupa lo real, pero no importa, sigue durmiendo, yo haré lo mismo, es muy tarde o más bien muy temprano.

¡Que! – Harry estaba muy sorprendido después de que Johanny le había contado ese sueño – soñaste con Voldemort.

Como sabes que fue con ese…maldito ser – dijo Johanny sin miedo, en su voz había rencor – el no mato a mis padres, pero estoy segura que fue su orden antes de "morir" – señalo entre comillas la ultima palabra, dibujándolas en el aire con sus manos –y no soñaría con el ni aunque ese fuera mi deseo.

Pero no fue un sueño, fue una pesadilla – dijo Harry contradiciéndole – además la serpiente es Nagini, todo concuerda.

Sigue, sigue, no escucho – Johanny se tapaba los oídos como una niña de cinco años, cuando Harry se callo, se las quito – esta bien, vamos a ver, este caso esta cerrad, hasta que consigas pruebas de lo contrario ¿OK?

OK – dijo Harry resignado.

Y ustedes, por favor, dejen de babosearse, es un poco asqueroso – Hermione y Ron la miraron feo – esta bien, esta bien, sigan, definitivamente odio esta silla-ruedas, silla con ruedas o como se llame – Johanny trato de echarla hacia delante, pero no se movió – ahora no se mueve, era lo que me faltaba, muévete, muévete, ¡muévete! – meneaba la silla una y otra vez.

Te voy a ayudar – Hermione se levanto y llevo a Johanny a la mesa en donde estaban haciendo los deberes,

Gracias – sonrió – que alivio mañana, volveré a caminar o eso creo.

Herms, creo que tomar… - Ron se acordó repentinamente de algo, empezó a buscar desesperadamente en su bolsillo.

¿Qué pasa cielo? – dijo Hermione.

Aquí esta – levanto una carta muy arrugada – mamá te la mando.

Hermione extrañada agarro la carta.

La abrió y comenzó a leer:

_**Hermione:**_

**_Esta carta es por motivo a la boda de Fleur y Bill, si ya se que se avisaran a todos por las invitaciones, pero Gin no va poder venir, aunque estoy muy triste por ello, no ahí forma de traerla, te estarás preguntando que tienes que ver tú con esto, pero ella era una dama de honor y necesitamos otra, creo que eres la correcta para ello, en estos años te has convertido en una hija para mi y eres ya novia de Ron(no pienses que no se) y serias muy buena dama de honor, espero tu respuesta, dile a Johanny que espero que se la este pasando bien le mando un abrazo muy grande al igual que a Harry y a Ron_**

**_Sra. Weasley_**

¿Y que era? – le pregunto Ron.

Ella no le contesto agarro un pergamino que tenia cerca y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

**¡Gracias por leer!**

**Próximamente…**

**¿Qué le responderá Hermione? (Yo creo que es obvio)**

**¿Matara o no Johanny a Nott?**

**¿Veremos de donde saca Johanny cosas peligrosas?**

**¿Veremos la boda de Fleur y Bill?**

**Jajajajaja…Parezco un comercial chimbo…pero si eso lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.**

**Ahora a contestar review:**

**Lily pam potter****: Hola ¡Amix! los capítulos no tienen acción, por lo menos este no, pero que bueno que te interese saber.**

**'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK'****: UFF…Que risa me dan tus review, son tan largos y cómicos, que me encantan, por lo de Draquito, todo a su tiempo.**

**Maitte Potter****: Que bueno que te haya gustado!**

**CoNnY-B****: Gracias por leerlo, a mi me encanta tu fic y me encanta los nuevos lectores!**

**Nakumi Black****: Hola!...Gracias por los consejos los tomare en cuenta y gracias también por tus comentarios.**

**Bueno!...hasta aquí llegamos, no tengo más reviews, pero envíenlos denle a…GO:Es fácil.**

**Nos leemos pronto,**

**:BESOTES:**

**:-:Johanny:-:**


	6. ¡¿Practicas de natacion! PART1

**HOLAAA!...Aquí estoy un nuevo capitulo, no se si les guste, espero que si, recuerden, son libres de mandarme quejas…**

**Discamer:**

**Johanny: RECUERDEN, esto es de J. K Rowling y de La Warner, a J. K por su increíble imaginación bendecida y a la Warner por ¡su montón de dinero, también ahí personajes de mi creación, como Johanny que soy yo…Que tiene mucho de mi!**

**----**

**Gracias a todos los que pasan sin dejarme RR…No importa los entiendo….a mi también me da flojera…y también a los que me dejan review, que mis agradecimientos completos están abajo… ¡Gracias por tomar algo de su valioso tiempo para leer! **

6-. ¿Practicas de natación!

_**Hermione:**_

_**Esta carta es por motivo a la boda de Fleur y Bill, si ya se que se avisaran a todos por las invitaciones, pero Gin no va poder venir, aunque estoy muy triste por ello, no ahí forma de traerla, te estarás preguntando que tienes que ver tú con esto, pero ella era una dama de honor y necesitamos otra, creo que eres la correcta para ello, en estos años te has convertido en una hija para mi y eres ya novia de Ron(no pienses que no se) y serias muy buena dama de honor, espero tu respuesta, dile a Johanny que espero que se la este pasando bien le mando un abrazo muy grande al igual que a Harry y a Ron.**_

_**Sra. Weasley**_

¿Y que era? – le pregunto Ron.

Ella no le contesto agarro un pergamino que tenia cerca y comenzó a escribir la respuesta.

**_Sra. Weasley:_**

_**OH, no sabe lo que me alegra saber esto, que usted me considere como una hija, tiene que saber que yo también la aprecio mucho, tan bien me entristece que Ginny no vaya a venir, gracias por ofrecerme suplantarla, seria todo un honor.**_

_**Espero que este bien, **_

_**Hermione**_

Los chicos leyeron la carta y cuando terminaron, Hermione metió en un sobre la carta y el pergamino de respuesta.

Me parece genial – dijo Johanny alegre – que vayas a ser la dama de honor – los chicos ya se habían ido.

Si, a mi también, quieres acompañarme a enviar la respuesta a la lechucería – dijo Hermione tenia un voz alegre, esta leía recostada en la cama.

Umm creo que no quiero ir en esta silla rodadora – dijo johanny señalando la silla de ruedas.

Bueno esta bien, vengo enseguida y es silla de ruedas – y salio llevando su carta en manos.

Lo que sea – fue lo último que escucho Hermione.

-------------------------------------------

Hermione envió su carta, pero antes de regresar, fue a la sala común a buscar algo que sabia que a Johanny le alegraría.

Cuando regreso a la enfermería, vio algo que la hizo sonreír.

Vamos, tu puedes, Johanny, piensa que si – Se decía a si misma, estaba apoyada de una de las barandas de la cama, tratando de levantarse de su silla de ruedas – solo un poco mas – sus piernas temblaban lentamente – duele – respiro, pero logro levantarse.

Muy bien, Johanny – Hermione estaba muy contenta y se había acercado.

Si muy bien – la señora Pomfrey había salido de su despacho – ya puedes caminar, solo tomate esto – saco una pequeña botella de su bolsillo y se la dio a Johanny (que se había vuelto a sentar) – y ya mañana podrás ir a clases, te costara un poco por uno o dos días, así que utilizaras otro objeto muggle – entro a su despacho (que también era su dormitorio) y regreso con ese objeto – se llaman muletas.

Johanny frunció el entrecejo

¡Que usted no se cansa de hacerme sufrir! – dijo haciendo una fingida pose ofendida.

Hermione juraría que la señora estaba muy seria, a no ser por la sonrisa que estaba dibujada en sus labios.

Johanny se sentó en la cama y se tomo la medicina, callo dormida en un sueño profundo instantáneamente.

Hermione se hubiera asustado sino fuera porque la señora Pomfrey reía.

Menos mal que no se lo tomo parada, no te preocupes – dijo tranquilizando a Hermione – ese es el efecto de la poción, la calla por un tiempo.

Hermione se quedo con la sorpresa en su bolso, sin poder entregársela a Johanny

-------------------------------------------------

Si que es incomodo esto – dijo Johanny mientras, acomodaba sus muletas – se enreda con el uniforme – La parte de arriba de la muleta se había atorado con el uniforme, Johanny en vez de arreglarlo, lo enredaba mas y mas, hasta que…

¡Cuidado! – sus ojos se vieron con unos profundos verdes – no quieres estar mas en la enfermería – Harry la ayudo a desenredarse.

Gracias – Johanny estaba ligeramente sonrojada y no sabia porque, era la primera vez en su vida que sentía esa sensación tan extraña – y por la otra pregunta, no quiero para nada – que alivio su estomago volvía a ser el mismo.

¡Johanny, Harry vamos ya es tarde! – Hermione estaba mas adelante con Ron.

Ellos se acercaron y se dirigieron a la clase, la primera clase del día, pociones avanzadas.

Señorita Granger, Señorita Dumbledore – a la ultima la nombro con mas admiración (ya conocen a Slughorn) – que bueno que se nos unen, ya estábamos enterado de lo pasado.- dijo dejando a unos confundidos alumnos, que miraban a Johanny raramente, claramente estaba que por sus muletas, las chicas se sentaron – bueno, en la clase de hoy explicaremos una poción sumamente difícil, que en el año anterior teníamos planeado – camino pomposamente al pizarrón y la apunto con su varita, haciendo que apareciera un titulo "Poción Multijugos", al tiempo que los tres amigos (Harry, Ron y Hermione) se dirigieran miradas cómplices – la poción multijugos, es una poción que tarda aproximadamente un mes, así que la poción se dejara reposar, mientras practicamos otra cosa – señalo de nuevo con su varita a el pizarrón, haciendo que apareciera una lista de ingredientes, así:

**Ingredientes:**

**Crisopos**

**Sanguijuelas**

**Descurania Sophia**

**Centinodea**

**Polvo de cuerno de bicornio**

**Piel en tiras de serpiente arbórea Africana**

**Algo de quien uno quiera convertirse**

**Después estaba el procedimiento…**

Si, ya se que son unos ingredientes muy difíciles de conseguir, pero la directora insiste en que deben aprender a hacerla, así que ya los tenemos en el armario – dijo el profesor Slughorn viendo la cara de sorprendidos de algunos de sus alumnos.

Todos copiaron lo que decía el pizarrón y buscaron el primer ingrediente y que usarían ese día, que eran los crisopos, dejaron los crisopos cociendo mientras el profesor hablaba del tema del año, los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-----------------------------------------------

La hora del almuerzo llego rápido y a su vez la de la cena, ellos también hubieran llegado rápido al gran comedor si no fuera por una interrupción.

OH, pero miren ahora la huerfanita esta heridita – dijo Pansy riendo.

Te sientes cómoda, creo que con esas cosas, te deben gustar, así llamas la atención – dijo Nott de una manera estupida aumentando la rabia de Johanny, que crecía y crecía mientras el hablaba – ahora extrañas a tu abuelito – esa fue la gota que colmo el vaso.

Aguántenme, que lo mato – dijo tratando de abalanzarse sobre nott, sino hubiera sido por Ron y Harry, Johanny se abría caído al suelo, porque esta había tirado las muletas.

Te lo advierto Nott, con el profesor Dumbledore no te metas – dijo Harry de la manera mas calmada posible, aguantando su furia interna.

Johanny ya se había acomodado con sus muletas.

Y te lo advierto, jamás, jamás en mi presencia ensucies la memoria de mi abuelo o ruega que no me entere, porque te juro que te arrepentirás y no creas que te has salvado porque me debes una y bien grande – Eso era algo cierto, cuando Johanny se molestaba, daba miedo, sin despedirse y sin decir nada, Johanny se fue con sus muletas en dirección a la sala común.

Esta vez fuiste demasiado lejos – dijo Hermione a la vez que salía corriendo detrás de Johanny, dejando a Ron y Harry confundidos, si algo sabia ella era que lo que ponía triste a Johanny era la mala mención de su abuelo.

--------------------------------------------

Recuerda que no debes llorar – se dijo Johanny a si misma mientras corría y a su vez se limpiaba unas pequeñas lágrimas que resbalaban de sus mejillas – se lo prometiste y debes cumplir esa promesa.

Se paro enfrente de la puerta de la sala común, dijo la seña.

Que te pasa, señorita – pregunto el chismoso retrato.

Nada que le interese – dijo Johanny rudamente – y abra rápido por favor.

El cuadro ofendido se abrió.

Johanny subió lo más rápido que pudo, ya que por las muletas no podía mucho que digamos, se acostó en su cama, cerró los doseles y se tapo con la sabana.

Hermione llego, casi instantáneamente abriendo los doseles.

Johanny se quito las sabanas y con los ojos aguados miro a Hermione, ella instantáneamente le dio un abrazo reconfortador.

Sabes, lo que más me molesta es que tiene razón, porque si extraño a mi abuelo y lo extraño muchísimo – las lágrimas comenzaban a caer – pero no debo llorar, se lo prometí – dijo mas para si misma, secándose las lagrimas.

¿A quien? – dijo Hermione con una voz comprensiva.

A mi abuelo, aunque ahora me retracto, esa promesa la hice muy pequeña, cuado tenia 7 años, le prometí que no lloraría por su muerte jamás, pero creo que he roto la promesa.

Vamos a hacer algo, yo no vi nada y tú tampoco – dijo Hermione haciendo que Johanny riera como respuesta – tengo algo para ti – busco su bolso en la cama y saco una bolsa.

¡CARAMELOS! – Dijo viendo la bolsa – y son mis favoritos¡de limón! – Hermione sonrió - ¿Como sabes que los de limón son mis favoritos?

Harry me dijo y le pedí a mi mama unas bolsas – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Gracias, gracias, gracias, no solo por los caramelos, sino por aceptarme como tu amiga – dijo abrazándola.

Hermione como toda respuesta sonrió devolviéndole el abrazo.

Ahora vamos a cenar ¿si? – dijo Hermione dulcemente.

Si – dijo ella, de repente acordándose de algo corrió a su bolso – si quieres baja y espérame en el gran comedor, tengo que enviar algo.

Hermione asintió y bajo, mientras Johanny, agarro un pergamino, un tintero y su pluma favorita y comenzó escribir una carta.

_Queridos Fred y George:_

_La otra broma funciono a la perfección, la idea que tuvimos estuvo increíble, pero, usaron la venganza, así que necesito otro efecto de bombardeo un poco mas fuerte pero menos evidente, ah si pueden un regalo para Hermione, recuerdan el regalo que me hicieron en mi primer cumpleaños con ustedes, si uno así pero para ella, ah, pero que este sea mas romántico, cómprale uno a Ron, y ustedes saben como lo quiero, espero que el negocio vaya bien._

_Los quiere,_

_Nanny_

Johanny saco de su bolsillo un silbato, lo soplo y en un instante Anikara apareció en la ventana.

Toma llévalo a tu sabes donde y espera la respuesta – acaricio a su lechuza y esta después salio volando.

Bajo corriendo a el comedor.

-------------------------------------

Unos minutos antes, en un lugar diferente, para ser exactos en el gran comedor.

Hermione ¿y Johanny? – viendo que la chica venia sola.

Dijo que ya bajaba tenia que enviar algo – Hermione se sentó al lado de Ron comenzando a servirse comida.

Y ¿esta bien? – Harry parecía ¿preocupado?

Como toda respuesta, Johanny entro por el Gran Comedor, ganándose miradas de curiosidad, admiración y algunas de rabia, la mayoría miraba atentamente como caminaba, se veía graciosa, no sabia bien como caminar con muletas y parecía coja.

Si no me dejan de mirar, les lanzare un hechizo segador, lo juro – dijo Johanny molesta, pero se tranquilizo al ver la comida.

¿Qué hacías? – pregunto Harry, con una sonrisa por el comentario de la chica.

_Ecnsbissaba uasna cjdrktaa_ – estaba con la boca llena.

Traducción: Enviaba una carta – dijo Hermione, riendo.

¿A quien? – dijo Ron curioso.

Adivina adivinador la adivinaza de hoy, es alguien que tu conoces, o mejor dicho son, son pelirrojos con pecas y te pudo decir que son dos – dijo Johanny muy rápido.

Vamos a ver¡que poética, alguien que yo conozco y son dos, y parecidos a mi…OH…espero que nos sean los que estoy pensando…

Johanny asintió mientras comía muy rápido.

Fred y George – termino Harry.

Tin, tin, tin, quien gano el premio mayor – dijo Johanny después de tragar.

OH, y ¿porque le envías una carta? – Hermione se metió en la conversación.

De donde creen que saque la mente tan malévola, no pensaran de mi abuelo, no me dejaba ver la TV violenta – dijo Johanny como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo, escuchando de sus amigos, unos Ahhh – además, nos hicimos muy amigos, porque ellos fueron los primeros chicos que conocí, les di muchas ideas para la tienda, ya que cuando los conocí ya la tenían bueno la estaban creando, así que soy su socia.

Te aceptaron como socia y a mi no – dijo Ron sorprendido.

Creo que les caigo mejor – dijo Johanny ganando las risas de Hermione y Harry y un seño fruncido de Ron.

Hermione, me pasas la salsa de papa – dijo Johanny mientras veía el frasco al envase de Hermione.

Si, cla… - Hermione se la estaba pasando, pero vio lo que tenia en el plato – piensas echarle, salsa de papa al pan de azúcar – dijo asqueada.

¡Claro que si! – Dijo quitándole el envase – sabe rico, sabes la mezcla del azúcar y la sal – dijo poéticamente.

Pero es asqueroso – dijo Hermione viendo como lo servia.

Pues a mi me parece asqueroso, tus besos con Ron y no me ando quejando – Hermione la miro desafiante – bueno si un poquito, pero igual, tu me dejas en paz y yo también.

Esta bien – termino.

Cuando todos los platos estaban vacíos, apareció en frente una variedad enorme de postres.

Pie de Limón, mi favorito – dijo cortando un pedazote y sirviéndolo en su plato.

Se han preguntado donde le cabra tanto – pregunto Ron mirando a Johanny mientras comía.

Si, pero aun no le encuentro la explicación lógica, propongo que dejemos de buscar la respuesta, pude ser algo feo – dijo Hermione sonriendo.

Secundo la moción – dijo Harry riendo.

-------------------------------------------

¡Sábado, es sábado, que no entiendes el significado, no hay que despertarse temprano, no hay clases – dijo Johanny histérica por décima ves mientras iban bajaban a la sala común.

Quiero estudiar y necesito a alguien que me acompañe – dijo mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Mi salvación – dijo y salio corriendo, agarro a Ron por los hombros y lo llevo con Hermione – quieres a alguien que te acompañe, pues ahí lo tienes, ahora dejare dormir – dijo mientras subía las escaleras.

Gran mejor amiga que tengo – ironizo.

Te escuche – se escucho dentro de la habitación.

Harry quieres venir a estudiar con nosotros – dijo Ron con Hermione de la mano.

No porque con ustedes juntos, ahí muchas mas intenciones que estudiar – dijo riendo.

Muy gracioso Harry – dijo Ron sarcástico – ja, ja, ja, mira como me rió.

Bueno, creo que voy a practicar, mientras planeo, las pruebas, creo que para esta semana debemos hacerlas.

Bueno, adiós Harry – dijo Hermione mientras salían.

Adiós Harry – dijo Ron.

Adiós – dio aliviado, subiendo por las escaleras.

---------------------------------------------

Dios, porque a mi abuelo no se le ocurrió en dividir estos baños en niña – niño así me evitaría la molestia de tener que ponerme un estupido traje de baño – como le encantaba hablar sola a Johanny

El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, estaba muy caliente, aunque la gran piscina de los prefectos llena le llegaría hasta más de tres cabezas, los baños de prefectos, eran los más bonitos de Hogwarts y los más grandes también.

Que buena idea Johanny, baños en los cuartos y así no hay gente en los baños de prefectos – sonreía a mas no poder estaba en el centro de la piscina, era tan grande que para volver tardaría por lo menos 5 minutos.

Hubo un gran silencio, y ella lo uso para cerrar sus ojos y relajarse.

Sintió un extraño ruido pero no le hizo caso.

Estaba tan concentrada en relajarse que no se dio cuenta de que el agua subía y subía.

Ahhh… - grito hundiéndose en el agua, ya llegaba más arriba de la cabeza y no tocaba el suelo.

Trataba de nadar pero no sabía a donde iba y lo peor era que se hundía más.

Logro salir a tomar aire.

¡Auxilio! – fue lo único que pudo articular.

Sus pulmones se llenaban de agua, hasta que ya sus ojos no podían seguir abiertos, lo último que pudo ver, fueron unos ojos penetrantes asustados, y que el dueño la agarraba por los hombros.

-------------------------------

¡Que hago! – Dijo un chico muy asustado – que fue lo que me dijeron, ah, respiración boca a boca.

Se acercaba más y más hasta que la chica volteo y comenzó a toser agua.

Tocia y tocia.

¿Qué…intentabas…hacer? – fue lo único que dijo Johanny entre toce y toce.

Pues salvarte – dijo Harry molesto, se esperaba un "gracias" o un "Eres mi héroe" o "Me salvaste la vida" pero no eso.

¡Pues yo vi que me ibas a besar!

Se llama respiración boca a boca – dijo Harry más molesto aun.

Para eso existe un hechizo, se llama ¡RENERVATE! Apréndetelo – dijo Johanny, viendo que Harry abría los ojos molesto, se recordó que el la había salvado, si no fuera por el aun estaría en el agua, se callo y respiro – esta bien, lo siento, es que cuando me molesto, no puedo detenerme

Esta bien – Harry estaba todo mojado, no tenia los zapatos ni la camisa, traía unos shorts al parecer el también se venia a bañar – Pero que fue eso.

Prometes no decírselo a Ron y a Hermione – dijo Johanny seria.

Si, será un secreto de los dos – dijo Harry sonriendo.

No se nadar – dijo Johanny inexpresivamente.

¿Por qué?

Como que "Por que" bueno, ahí muchas cosas, primero, mi abuelo no tenia tiempo para enseñarme, no tenía lugar donde aprender excepto la bañera de mi baño y bueno, la mayoría de los chicos, les enseñan sus padres o aprenden cuando van a nadar a un lago o de vacaciones, pero yo no, tengo fobia a esas cosas – Harry la miro extrañado – tu también la tendrías si te hubieras caído de un bote a los 6 años y casi te mueres – Harry hizo un Ahhh mudo – aun no entiendo, estaba tranquila bañándome y el agua comenzó a subir.

Harry sonrió temerosamente.

Pues, lo que pasa…es que… - Harry balbuceaba cosas sin sentido.

¡Dilo!

Bueno, es que yo fui el que abrí los chorros, pensé que no había nadie – Johanny abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

Se paro y empezó a caminar mientras decía cosas molesta en otro idioma.

Harry la veía extrañado.

Espera ¡cálmate! – dijo mientras veía que Johanny seguía diciendo quien sabe que en quien sabe que idioma, se harto y la agarro por los hombros, se miraron por un instante.

A Johanny se le había olvidado porque estaba molesta y harry también sentía una extraña sensación. Johanny se acordó que estaba molesta y se volteo.

Lo siento de verdad ya te lo dije no fue mi intención – Johanny no volteaba.

Y así querías que te agradeciera, me salvaste de algo que tu mismo provocaste.

Vamos a ver que puedo hacer¿puliré tu escoba? – Johanny negó con la cabeza – ¿haré tu tarea?

Tentadora pero no, pudo hacerlo yo misma – dijo Johanny todavía con los brazos cruzados, aunque fingía, ya no estaba molesta, le había alegrado cuando le dijo que quería hacer algo por ella.

Te enseñare a nadar – Johanny se emociono y volteo, Harry sonrió.

¿De verdad?

Si, de verdad – dijo Harry, descubriendo que Johanny no estaba molesta.

Gracias¡achu! – Johanny había empezado a estornudar – ¡achu! – repitió una y otra y otra.

Te estas resfriando – dijo Harry en un modo paterno - mejor toma – fue a donde estaban sus cosas y regreso y le dio una toalla – siempre traigo dos.

Gracias, por todo, excepto por casi matarme ahogada – dijo Johanny haciendo que Harry riera

-------------------------------------------

¡OH! – Dijo Johanny viendo su paquete – esta vez se lucieron.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Les aviso que este capitulo es doble, aun no he escrito el otro pero esta dividido en dos.**

**Aun soy un poco principiante, y no se muy bien como realizar la trama, pero recuerden que ustedes también fueron principiantes.**

**Aunque recibo comentarios, quejas, tomatazos y muchas otras cosas.**

**Las partes de acción, aun no vienen pero pronto, esperen…se que esta aburrido, pero bueno, hice lo que pude.**

**Y aquí la respuesta de los reviews:**

**LilyPamPotter: Bueno, espero que te guste este chapter, que malo que te haya parecido tan largo el otro u.u espero otro review, y gracias por el comentario…**

**AT7: Oh, si, todavía no me has respondido lo de la pregunta en tu fic, sabes si puedo estar.**

**Conny – B: Creo que tienes razón, pero soy principiante, aun no se mucho, pero que bueno que me hayas dejado u review, a mi me encanta tu historia…**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente Capitulo mis queridos lectores, son ustedes los que me hacen escribir.**

**...Ale la carta de Fred y George lo hice para que supieras el sobrenombre así me llaman…me gusta como suena…se que no me dejaste un review pero no importa lo esperare con ansias….**

**Nanny!**


	7. ¡¿Practicas de natacion! PART2

**¡HOLA!!!!...Perdón por la tardanza, es que con los exámenes y las Web, no he tenido tiempo de escribir, además el cuaderno de los fics se me perdió y tuve que idearlo todo de nuevo.**

**Discamer:**

**Johanny: RECUERDEN, esto es de J. K Rowling y de La Warner, a J. K por su increíble imaginación bendecida y a la Warner por ¡su montón de dinero, también ahí personajes de mi creación, como Johanny que soy yo…Que tiene mucho de mi!**

**GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE TOMAN SU VALIOSO TIEMPO PARA LEER**

**Gracias a los que enviaron R&R… Sus agradecimientos ABAJO…y a los que no dejan review, a mi me da flojera, pero me alimento de ellos, asi que si quieren que escriba más rápido déjenlos…**

**Y sin mas ni menos….**

**7-. Clases de natación. PART. 2**

- ¡OH! - Dijo Johanny viendo su paquete -. Esta vez se lucieron.

Johanny vio a tres lechuzas montadas en el marco de la ventana, traían una enorme bolsa, la agarro y pensó si alguien la vería, Hermione había ido a la biblioteca y Lavender, la cual había superado muy rápido la perdida de Parvati, estaba con sus nuevas amigas de Ravenclaw.

Rectifico lo que dijo al ver lo que traía la gran bolsa, además de una nota la cual comenzó a leer:

_**Hola Nanny:**_

**_Que bien que la broma funciono, esta es como la pediste, solo que con un poco del toque gemelo, mamá nos contó del "accidente" no te escribimos instantáneamente porque había mucho trabajo en la tienda, pero ya contratamos algunos empleados mas, si estuviéramos haya, los que te hicieron pasar tiempo en la enfermería, sufrirían la broma del siglo marca los gemelos Weasley, McGonagall le escribió a mamá también que ya estas bien, ahora te preguntaras porque tantos paquetes, son artículos de prueba para la tienda, además del regalo que pediste, en cada paquete una nota con nuestra explicación._**

_**La venganza es dulce recuérdalo,**_

_**Fred y George**_

Johanny vio 4 paquetes, todos de distintos tamaños, sabia que un era el regalo y otro las cosas de la broma, pero habían dos desconocido. Los cual no espero para abrir.

Aparto los dos que ya sabia y se dispuso a abrir el primero, los paquetes estaban todos envueltos en un papel marrón y pegados por cinta adhesiva, cuando lo abrió vio un extraño anillo.

"_**Anillo del sentimiento", es una perfecta joya, además de que cambia de color depende a tus ánimos y sentimientos, Nanny al reverso la tabla de colores.**_

-Wuao - dijo mientras veía como le quedaba el anillo -. Es muy lindo…mmm…me lo quedo.

Aparto el envoltorio, y emocionada abrió el segundo, algo que le gustaba era ver las pruebas que creaban Fred y George y realizarlas ella, el envió se le hacia muy familiar

Era un espejo grande, con incrustaciones de plata en los costados, era de un color azul que combinado con el escarchado plateado se veía bellísimo, en fin, era hermoso.

"**_Espejo traslador", es te hace familiar, este es como el que vimos en un catalogo el verano pasado, solo que con muchos hechizos logramos que trasladara pequeñas cosas, además de que le añadimos muchos cambios de aspecto, toca dos veces y di nuestro nombre._**

- Fred y George-. Dijo y toco, mirando el espejo esperando una respuesta.

- Hola Nanny-. Dijeron dos pelirrojos muy conocidos.

- ¡Fredy!, ¡Georgy!-. Dijo Johanny muy emocionada y sorprendida mirando al espejo.

- Nos rehusamos a que nos digas Fredy y Georgy-. Dijo George con cara de ofendido, si Johanny no lo conociera tanto, le hubiera creído.

- ¿Cómo demonios consiguieron un espejo a ese, saben que en el catalogo decía, que solo existían 2 pares?-. Dijo muy curiosa.

- Elemental mí querida nanny-. Comenzó George.

- Tenemos 504 años de mala suerte-. Siguió Fred, Johanny empezó a hacer cuentas con los dedos.

- ¡Rompieron 72 espejos!-. Dijo cambiando súbitamente su tono de voz.

- Calma-. Dijo Fred

- Como dice el dicho

- La 73 es la vencida-. Dijeron los dos, haciendo una pose muy cómica.

- Muy graciosos-. Dijo Johanny sarcástica- estuviera molesta si no fuera porque sus inventos nuevos son geniales -. Mostró una sonrisa radiante- les digo, me encanta este anillo- se los mostró.

- Sabíamos que te gustaría, Nanny

- Te conocemos a la perfección, ah, se nos olvidaba decirte, el espejo

- Podemos trasladar pequeñas cosas, pero solo que quepan en él

- Así que para bromas y cosas pesadas, seguiremos con las lechuzas.

- Muy bien-. Dijo Johanny sonriendo, estaba muy contenta, ya podría hablar, con los chicos que la hacían reír siempre.

- Cambiando de tema-. Dijo Fred- crees que a Hermione le guste su regalo.

Johanny no espero una palabra más, agarro el más pequeño de todos los paquetes que contenía la bolsa, con el envoltorio marrón y lo rompió, encontrándose con un hermoso paquete de regalo, tenía un pequeño lazo rosa en la parte superior. Lo abrió cuidadosamente para o romperlo, lo que vio le encanto, era simplemente encantador, una pulsera de plata gruesa, como para mujer, con un dije de medio corazón, en los bordes tenia pequeños diamantes, excepto en la división, había otra cosa que no se la esperaba, era un anillo también grueso y de plata, tenia la otra parte del corazón y era exactamente igual, con el mismo borde diamantado, Johanny emocionada unió las dos mitades, aparecieron unas letras plateadas unas tras otras en el centro, "Love" "You" "For" "Ever"

- Es hermosísimo-. Dijo al espejo, que estaba puesto en la cama, mientras lo guardaba todo en su caja, cuando termino, tomo el espejo- OH, chicos es precioso.

- Gracias, gracias, gracias-. Dijeron, Fred y George, como si estuvieran recibiendo el premio a la Academia.

- Esperen un minutito-. Dijo Johanny en forma de suplica, viendo que alguien podía subir en cualquier momento.

- Otro más-. Dijo George cansado.

Johanny muy rápido recogió todo y los envoltorios rotos los desaparecio con la varita. Escondió los demás paquetes debajo de su cama.

- ¡Ya esperamos un minuto!-. Gritaron desde el espejo.

-Ya-. Corrió, agarro el espejo y respiro.

- Una pregunta-. Dijo Fred- ¿Qué haces un domingo en tu habitación? ¿Estudias?

- No Fred contrabando droga a China-. Dijo Johanny denotando su sarcasmo.

- Tan sarcástica e inteligente como sus socios-. Dijeron Fred y George al tiempo, mientras sonreían, Johanny también sonrió.

- Además de que Hermy esta "Estudiando" con Ron-. Johanny puso las comillas en el aire a la palabra estudiando- y no quiero estar en ese "tipo de estudio"

- OH, a "tipo de estudio"-. Hizo la misma señal- te refieres al que se besuquean sin parar.

- Si, Fred es obvio, están recuperando 6 años perdidos-. George le pego suavemente a su gemelo en la frente, Johanny asintió- ¿Y Harry?

- El esta planeando las pruebas de Quidditch, ¡¿Por que todos tienen donde desatar su depresión. Hermione y Ron queriéndose sin parar y Harry pensando en el Quidditch, dime que tengo yo ah?!!

- A nosotros-. Dijo Fred.

- Cielo, necesito algo que no tenga mente propia, pero ¡Gracias!-. y abrazo el espejo.

- Puedes planear la broma-. Dijo George.

- Fredy, Georgy-. Los dos pusieron cara de ofendidos- La venganza es un plato que se sirve frió- los tres se dirigieron miradas cómplices que solo ellos entendían, como si fuera otro idioma.

-------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Que demonios quieres que haga!! -. Dijo exasperada.

- Solo mueve los brazos simultáneamente y deja de gritar -. Dijo Harry por décima vez, tenia a Johanny agarrada por la cintura, para que no se ahogara en la piscina, en posición horizontal, ella intentaba nadar, cosa que no hacia bien para nada.

- Vez lo hago, lo hago -. Empezó a mover los pies y las manos al mismo tiempo, en vez de nadar, salpicaba a todos lados sin parar.

- No, no…deja…de hacer… ¡eso!-. se restregaba los ojos ya que le habían caído agua.

- No me sueltes-. Dijo Johanny asustada, viendo que Harry usaba sus dos manos en sus ojos, Harry rápidamente, puso una de sus manos en su cintura de nuevo.

- Es simultáneamente -. Dijo Harry volviendo a lo del nado- pierna, brazo, brazo, pierna, no volviéndote loca y salpicando a todos lados.

- Para ti es muy fácil, ¡SI! -. le salpico agua en la cara, ya se habían acercado a la parte mas baja, así que tocaba el piso.

- ¡Claro que no!!-. Y el también la salpico mas fuerte.

- ¡Que si!!-. Y lo hundió.

- Que…-. Se limpio la cara- ¡NO!-. la hundió mas fuerte.

Y así siguieron una muy alegre pelea acuática entre risas y agua, mucha agua.

- Me declaro, La Reina del Agua y no, no hay Rey en este trono -. Dijo viendo que Harry abría la boca, se salio de la piscina y moviendo los brazos en círculos, empezó a cantar- "Te gane, te gane, te gane, soy una ganadora y tu un perdedor" ¡te gane…si!!!

- Ah si-. Se abalanzo sobre ella y comenzaron a rodar por el piso riendo.

Los dos traían traje de baño, Johanny una camisa y un mini short y harry un simple short.

- Hace frió-. Dijo Johanny mientras se dirigían a la sala común.

- Claro, son las 11:00am-. Dijo viendo su reloj- aunque tienes ropa seca, hace frió a esta hora-. Se habían colocado la ropa seca encima de la mojada.

- Buen pun…-. Johanny escucho algo- shhh-. Hizo mientras llevaba a Harry por caminos, que te puedo asegurar no iban a la sala común.

- No estoy diciendo na…-. Pero le tapo la boca y se arrincono en una pared.

- Los prefectos, Harry -. Dijo viendo que el chico la miraba extrañado - No podemos ir a la sala común hasta que termine la ronda.

- Entonces ven –. La agarro de la mano jalándola.

- Ahhh... –. soltó un grito silencioso.

- Si no podemos entrar vamos a salir –. dijo señalando al exterior – pero porque no usamos la capa.

- Lo siento, fue mi culpa, es que Mackie…

- ¿Mackie? -. dijo Harry extrañado.

- Así le decía de pequeña a McGonagall

- Sigo…ella me descubrió entrando y saliendo a escondidas de la habitación del despacho el año anterior y como este año estoy en una casa puso un hechizo para que no pudiera usar la capa para entrar, después de la hora, es malvada-. Puso cara de fingido enfado- me deja salir, pero como sabe que no podré volver a entrar, piensa que no lo haré.

- Aaaaah-. Dijo Harry entendiendo a medias- entonces nunca tuviste una casa, hasta ahora –. se habían acostado en el pasto.

- No, más bien la tuve mucho antes, a los cuatro años para ser exacta, mi abuelo quería que usara el uniforme de una casa y me puso el sombrero, dijo que yo era toda una Gryffindor y bla, bla, bla, bla… sabes lo de siempre-. Harry asintió, comprendiendo al fin- bueno, sinceramente, solo me acuerdo de esa parte-. Harry rió y ella también.

Estuvieron un minuto viendo al cielo, parecía que esta noche las estrellas circundaban más que nunca, el cielo estaba tan turbio y templado a la vez, era simplemente hipnotizante.

- Sabes algo curioso, todos los días iba siempre a la torre de astronomía, las estrellas son tan fascinantes y esconden tantos secretos y misterios, tantas constelaciones, pero hay algo que hizo que mi interés se levantara tan pequeña…-. Parecía que estuviera más hablando para ella misma, que para Harry, suspiro y se callo.

- ¿Qué fue? -. dijo Harry haciéndole saber que tenia curiosidad, volteando a verla, ella miraba con atención las estrellas.

- Bueno, mi abuelo me dijo que en las estrellas esta nuestra pasado, nuestro futuro y nuestras reencarnaciones, por eso ahí tantas, están los que murieron y los que van a nacer, desde ese día, voy a la torre de astronomía y hablo con las estrellas, siento que hablo con mis padres, ahora con mi abuelo también, eso hace que una parte de mi no se sienta tan triste, ni sola…-.sonrío con melancolía, Harry le sonreía y la miraba.

Hubo un momento de silencio incomodo.

- La vida es difícil-. Fue lo que dijo para dar a conocer que había entendido, ella asintió- tu me entiendes-. A lo que Johanny volteó por primera vez en mucho rato, se quedaron mirando- digo, todos los que amas, terminan muriendo, la gente no sabe lo difícil que es esto, ser famoso, por algo que no quieres ser, vivir como un chico idiota al que creen con "sublimes sentimientos heroicos"-. dijo con sorna- daría cada milésima, de lo que creen fama, por solo tener algo que me haga sentirme más feliz de lo que estoy ahora, todos se esconden sobre este manto alegre, cuando por dentro, saben que un mundo exploto y que no volverá.

Johanny le sonrió, volteo de nuevo a mirar a las estrellas.

- Algún día llegara ese algo "yo todavía lo espero"-. Pensó con cierta tristeza- entiendo, yo no soy famosa, ni nada de eso, pero nunca tuve una infancia, jugar a las muñecas sola, aprender a montar escoba sola, no tener amigos en un PRE-escolar inexistente, todo lo que hice, lo hice con mi abuelo, o sola, solo cuando tuve **15 años**, pude conocer a unos amigos, alguien con el que pudiera hablar cosas de mi edad, ni siquiera fueron veinte pero fueron dos que me bastaron para sentirme alegre-. Volteo de nuevo a ver a Harry- yo daría todo el conocimiento que me dio mi abuelo, por solo volver a verlo hacer uno de sus locos chistes que tanto me hacían reír-. Sonrío he hizo que Harry también lo hiciera.

Una sonrisa feliz, hacia mucho que él no sentía esa sensación de un sonrisa verdadera en su rostro, no forzosa, no falsa, era real, libre y verdadera, estar con Johanny lo hacia sentir que estaba cerca del profesor Dumbledore, pero mas que nada estar con Johanny, le hacia sentir a gusto.

- Y eso es verdad-. Harry la miro tratando de saber a que se refería- Hermione, Ron, en sus ojos existe esa tristeza interna, se quieren mucho y usan eso para liberarla toda, aunque no lo logran, siguen tratando y vez, por eso, sus besos son tan grotescos -. Hizo una mueca de asco, Harry comprendió a que se refería, sonrío ante la mueca- mi alegría, solo la hace recordar un poco lo que él hacia, me decía, lo que me enseñaba, a veces la tristeza es mayor que la alegría que puedo acumular y me deprimo.

Harry asintió comprendiéndola, él también sentía lo mismo.

-Este año va a ser difícil-. Dijo Harry, Johanny asintió.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Y era verdad lo que había dicho Harry, comparada con la anterior, esta era una semana horrible, las malas noticias corrían más rápido que la luz, podías ver chicos recibir cartas cada 30 minutos, y no, no eran cartas lindas, eran cartas que traían avisos de muertes, secuestros, destrucciones, la capa de alegría que se habían esforzado en construir todos, es estaba destruyendo poco a poco.

Johanny, había conocido nuevos amigos como: Luna, Neville, Dean, Hanna, Susan, Ernie, Justin, Colin (Al que considera como muy simpático), Dennis (a este lo considera muy… ¿pequeño?), fue una sorpresa para todos que cuando trataron de presentarle a Hagrid, estos se abrazaron, para su desconcierto se conocían desde que ella era pequeña y muchos otros a los que conoció en el transcurso de esa semana.

Se habían dado cuanta de que juntos todos, todo se fortalecía y la tristeza disminuía.

- Mortifagos cerca de Bristol, Vistas cercanas de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, Ataques de mortifagos, Ataque cercano de Dementores…-. Ron leía los títulos de las noticias en el periódico.

- ¡Por Merlín! -. Grito Johanny - tantas noticias en un día, Neville pásame la mermelada-. Le dijo al chico en tono amable, el se la paso- gracias-. La untó en su pan y se levanto apresuradamente- debo irme-. Dijo como única explicación, cuando ya iba por entre las mesas alguien grito:

- ¡Pero si no has comido nada!!-. Hermione se había parado de su asiento.

Johanny mordió su tostada.

- ¿¡Contenta!?-. le grito, pero de forma amable, Hermione asintió y ella se volteo y dirigió hacia las puertas del comedor.

- ¿Qué le paso?-. Dijo Luna dándole un beso muy "cariñoso" a Neville, en, te puedo asegurar, un lugar que no era su mejilla.

- Umm-. Todos estaban estupefactos a la muestra de cariño.

- OH-. Dijo Luna entendiendo- Neville no se los ha dicho-. Todos negaron extrañados y ella miro al chico y el le devolvió una mirada tímida- él y yo somos novios.

- ¿Desde cuando?-. Dean se atrevió a hablar.

- Hace una semana-. Dijo Neville, en voz retraída.

En la mesa se escucharon muchos, "¡Que bueno!" "¡Felicidades! Pero mas que todo unos "¡Al fin!".

----------------------------------------

- ¡Se los digo es excelente idea!-. Johanny caminaba de un lado a otro, hablando con un espejo flotante- podríamos utilizar la Sala de los Menesteres.

- Déjanos repasar todo

- Quieres hacer una

- Fiesta sorpresa

- a Granger

- y necesitas que te

- ayudemos con las cosas.

- Si-. Dijo Johanny con voz calmosa pero a la vez impaciente.

- Esta bien-. Dijo Fred

- Te ayudaremos-. Aseguro George, los dos hablaban hilarantemente.

- Necesito…

- Espera-. Dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo-. Necesitamos algo en donde copiar-. Dijo Fred mientras George buscaba- aja, puedes comenzar-. Dijo George jadeante.

-Necesito, bueno, muchas golosinas muggles, muchas mágicas que no haya en la escuela, música muggle, bebidas, en especial Whisky de Dragón, nunca lo he probado, un juego de copas, vasos…

10 minutos después…

- No un payaso no, un chef, no podría entrar, un buscador profesional, no a Herms no le gusta el Quidditch…

- ¡YA!!!...¡Suficiente!-. Dijeron hartos Fred y George- traeremos lo que podamos.

- OK, perdón, perdón, cálmense

----------------------------------------------

- Es una muy buena idea-. Dijo Harry.

- Si-. Apoyo Dean.

- Entonces nos dividiremos así, Luna, Susan, Hanna y yo, nos encargaremos del orden y decoración, Harry, Neville y Dean se encargaran de buscar el pastel en la cocina y ordenar las cosas pesadas para nosotras-. Señalo a las antes mencionadas y a ella- y Justin, Colin y Dennis ustedes se encargaran de…. "¿de que se encargaran ellos?"-. Pensó- umm…Se encargaran de, ya se, la barra, ordenar todo referente a comida, y Ron, ya le avisaré, de distraer a Hermione mientras nosotros planeamos todo ¿OK?

- OK-. Dijeron todos al unísono.

- Bien, que comience la fiesta.

---------------------------------------------

**¡Hola!!!...Aquí las respuestas a sus reviews!!!**

**Lily pam potter  
**

¡Hola!!!...Que bueno que te pareció romántico…BESOS!!!...Espero que este te guste igual

**belén   
**

¡Hola!, que bueno que te gusto, OH, pocas personas cumplen el mismo día que yop!!!...Que bueno, grax por leer

**atzweasley  
**

¡Hola!!!...SIP eso creo que voy a ser, aun no estoy segura, a mi me encanta la pareja de gin-harry, ¡espero que este Cáp. te guste!!!

**Beatlespongepotter   
**

¡Hola Sofí!!!...Si pero cambie algunas cosas, ¡porque se me perdió el cuaderno rojo!!

**Lia Du Black  
**

Jajaja, ¡QUE VIVA!!!...SIP, espero que este te guste tanto como el anterior,

**MariaWaleska3   
**

Ya lo publique al fin y si me dio tiempo, Mari espero que este también te guste, espero tus comentarios por aquí y por MSN.

**mich potter  
**

OH!!!...¡ES espectacular que alguien le encante esa pareja!!!!...¡Que bueno que te guste!!!...jijiji, representado por mua!!!...Besos

**CoNnY-B  
**

¡Hola!...Ya me entere que tu hermana cumple el mismo día que ¡yop!!!, este cap no pude hacer muchas cosas con Harry, pero prometo que pronto!!!...Espero que te guste este tambien

**¡Bueno!!!...¡Nos leeremos pronto, de nuevo perdón por la tardanza!!!... ¡ME alimento de sus R&R déjenlos!!!... ¡solo un comentario pequeñito!!... ¡presionen GO!... ¡nada cuesta!!!**

**NANNY!!!**


	8. ¡¿SORPRESA!

**Holis!...acá esta el cap 8, espero que les guste…hay mucha acción!...pero el final, ejem, ejem, mejor no se los digo!...lean y averigüen!**

**Discamer: Todos estos personajes pertenecen a nuestra querida escritora J.K, y a nuestra productora de pelis!...La warner!...gracias por darnos esos maravillosos actores!...ejem, creo que me estoy desviando!...algunos personajes son de mi creación!...pero los que no de los antes mencionados!...**

**Sin más ni menos!...acá!...esta el cap 8!...**

**8-. ¡¿Sorpresa?!**

- Bien, que comience la fiesta.

-----------------------------------------------

- ¡Que semanita! – Harry caminaba al exterior, quería pensar, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacía.

Salió hacia los jardines, era de tarde, no tanto para cenar pero si ya para estar afuera, en ese momento, camino hacia el árbol mas cercano al lago, donde el ocaso se veía llegar serenamente, tanto que podría sumergir a cualquiera en un sueño profundo, Harry entrecerró sus ojos y empezó a pensar, a su cabeza vinieron cosas que le preocupaban desde hace mucho, él sabia desde el segundo curso que a Ron le gustaba Hermione y a Hermione se le notaba también que le gustaba Ron, la verdad, no había echo nada al respecto para ayudarlos, por temor, por temor a que sus amigos lo abandonaran, por temor a estar solo, ahora, viéndolo bien, se había dado cuenta, de que ya no pasaba casi tiempo con Hermione ni Ron, pero también sabia, que su amistad, siempre, siempre seria importante y eternamente prevalecería.

Después de pasar por tantos temas, llego a uno que había intentado obviar durante mucho, la muerte de Dumbledore, sintió una presión en sus ojos, quería llorar, al recordar ese día, recordar la expresión del profesor, recordar que no hizo nada; eso lo hacia sentir peor, no había hecho nada, podría haberlo evitado, podría haberse evitado un dolor él, un dolor a sus amigos, un dolor al mundo, en especial un dolor a Johanny, si él se sentía así, imagina ella, el profesor era la persona mas importante en su vida, era su abuelo y el abría podido evitar su muerte; por fin, en ese momento una lagrima, que hace mucho quería salir, resbalo por su mejilla.

Respiro profunda y serenamente, se levanto y a paso firme caminó, se dio cuenta de que había estado mucho tiempo fuera, seguramente ya era hora de cenar; los pasillos vacíos lo confirmaron, no tenía ganas de comer, así que se dirigió a la sala común, pero hubo algo que lo distrajo, Johanny había salido apresuradamente del lugar, al ir por el camino contrario que el de Harry, no se percató de su presencia, pero Harry si lo hizo, así que solo la siguió, subieron muchas escaleras, de vez en cuando Johanny volteaba, seguro quería saber si era necesario colocarse la capa, ya que la traía en la mano, pero nunca vio nada, Harry se escondía, detrás de una pared, armadura, retrato o lo que fuera que tuviera cerca; c al fin llegaron al lugar donde la chica se detuvo, Harry conocía ese lugar y a esa hora no era usado.

Johanny abrió la puerta sigilosamente, Harry, que por suerte había traído su capa, se la coloco y justo cuando la puerta se iba a cerrar, entro abriéndola un poco, Johanny no le presto atención y solo la volvió a cerrar.

La torre de astronomía, era un lugar que no le traían recuerdos muy afables, se quedo de pie en el centro de la sala, vio como Johanny abría unas cortinas escondidas, el jamás las había visto, lo siguiente que vislumbro fue que la chica se sentaba en el alfeizar de la ventana y miraba con atención el cielo.

- Papá, mamá, abuelo, no saben la buena nueva, ahora tengo amigos, si son muchos, tengo una mejor amiga, y dos mejores amigos, y muchos otros amigos a los que quiero mucho, no crean que me olvide de Fredy y georgy, ellos son mis hermanitos postizos, mi nueva amiga se llama Hermione Granger, es muy inteligente, además de que es excelente amiga, todos los demás chicos y yo estamos planeándole una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños – Harry solo la miraba con atención, si cualquiera la hubiera visto, hubiera pensado que estaba loca, pero Harry la veía tan ¿tierna?, si eso parecía -, el novio de Hermione es también mi amigo, se llama Ronald Weasley, todos les decimos Ron, y Harry, es mi otro amigo, Harry Potter, Abue, déjame decirte, que te extraña muchisisimo – Harry sonrió –, tu ya los conoces a todos, ¿verdad?...tomare tu silencio como un si – y se rió de su propio chiste, Harry sonrió por lo bajo –, ah, también te venía a pedir permiso, aunque nunca me responderás, siempre es bueno avisar – sonrió abiertamente –, voy a usar el hechizo que me enseñaste, si ya se, te debes estar preguntando cual de todos los 84.210, bueno el que sirve para que las cosas muggles funcionen acá – Harry la miro atentamente – es que necesito usarlo, para traer el equipo muggle, para escuchar música, el que tengo en mi cuarto, Mackie me dijo que todo seguía siendo mío hasta el cuarto, pero, el hechizo no debe funcionar, tu sabes porque – Johanny sonrío con melancolía – Pa, Ma, los quiero muchisisisisimo a ti también Abue y si no me voy rápido, empezaran a buscarme…

La chica salió muy rápido de la habitación, tanto, que a Harry no le dio tiempo de verla bien; estaba sintiendo algo extraño y eso no le estaba gustando.

-----------------------------------------

Hermione estaba sola en la sala común, le pareció raro, porque de verdad no había nadie, excepto los alumnos de primer y segundo curso; era increíblemente extraño, verlos y recordar que ella era así, preocupándose demasiado por las clases, aún lo hacía, pero ya estaba más calmada, pensó algo curioso, a esa edad ella se sentía grande, pero ahora, con esta edad los veía y los veía muy pequeños, en esos temas de juventud y risas, también recordó la promesa que se hizo.

_**------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------**_

_Una chica de pelo enmarañado, caminaba vagamente al interior del bosque prohibido, sí, al interior, no era común ver a Hermione Granger entrar al bosque sin ser esto necesario o sin esta ser obligada, pero después de ese horrible entierro su sentido común no funcionaba como antes._

_Se detuvo; ¿por qué todo tenía que salir mal, cuando pensaba que podía salir bien, cuando ella y Ron por fin podían estar juntos?_

_Entre sollozos y sosiegos dijo:_

_- Prometo…que jamás…permitiré que mis amigos…sufran, mientras eso…este en mis manos._

_Se dispuso a regresar pero vio algo que la pasmo totalmente, una chica que parecía lastimada tirada en la tierra, lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento fue gritar…_

_**------------------------------------------Fin Flash back-------------------------------------**_

Johanny y Harry estudiaban en la sala común, ambos habían decidido hacerlo, porque tenían deberes hasta para regalar; un comentario hizo que el momento de paz y tranquilidad se terminara.

- Te digo que mi escoba y en especial **YO**, podemos superarte fácilmente, Potter

- Aja, yo podría vencerte con las manos atadas, y deja de discutir, te encanta hacerlo, Dumbledore.

Johanny levanto la vista de sus deberes, y se cruzó de brazos apretando los puños. Asustando a los chicos de primer y segundo, y emocionando a los demas presentes, estos sin ninguna duda querían pelea.

- Ah, ahora me vas a venir con eso, yo no fui la que dijo "Mi escoba es mucho mejor que cualquier otra" – dijo imitando a la perfección la voz de Harry.

Harry también despego su vista del pergamino.

- Pues es porque es verdad

- Pues es porque no has visto volar una escoba como la **MIA **

- ¿Ah si? – dijo aproximándose a Johanny.

- Ah sí – dijo altaneramente acercándose más.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, Johanny lo miraba suspicaz y Harry la miraba divertido.

- Vamos a hacer un trato, una competencia, si tú me ganas admitiré que eres la mejor, pero si yo gano, lo cual sucederá, tú admitirás que yo soy el mejor – Harry estaba muy egocéntrico ese día.

- Propuesta interesante, muy encantadora – mientras Johanny pensaba, miró a los alrededores y se dio cuenta de que todos observaban atentos la conversación.

- Chicos – dijo amablemente a los niños de primer y segundo curso que la miraban cohibidos – por favor, terminen la tarea en la biblioteca – todos no esperaron a otra petición y se fueron de la sala común. Una joven se quedo por unos instantes sonriendo, pero después decidió salir detrás de sus amigos. Al parecer esa chica no le tenía miedo a Johanny, cosa que alegro a la antes mencionada.

- EN CUANTO A USTEDES – señalo a los demás, que veían con atención la escena –, SI APRECIAN QUE SUS MIEMBROS ESTEN EN SU LUGAR, QUIERO QUE SE VAYAN EN MENOS DE 5 SEGUNDOS – levanto la mano, todos la miraban ensimismados; bajo un dedo –, CUATRO – todos huyeron despavoridos, lo que se podía distinguir era a un montón de personas corriendo en todas las direcciones.

Cuanto todo el mundo se había ido, Johanny volteó y vio a Harry riéndose.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada, solo que me pareció raro verte primero hablando amablemente con un niña y salvajemente con todo el mundo – dijo Harry dejando de reír pero sin borrar su sonrisa, se acomodo en su asiento – creo que necesitas saber que debes tratar mejor a las personas.

- Pero si yo, es que, pero ellos empezaron a mirar, que se metan en sus conversaciones – y soltó un bufido de exaltación – pero olvídalo, y lo de la competencia trato echo…llevo tiempo sin volar y quiero desempolvar mi escoba, pero después terminamos con todos los deberes ¿OK?

- OK – dijo Harry sonriendo –. Busca tú escoba y nos vemos acá en cinco minutos.

----------------------------------------------------

El prado que cubría a Hogwarts estaba hermoso ese día, el césped se levantaba, verde y muy húmedo, ya estaban a 17 de septiembre, y el frío arremolinaba en los alrededores. Nadie disfrutaba de ese bello día, ya salir no era lo mismo, aunque ni a Johanny ni a Harry le importaba, ya que no tenían miedo a lo que los otros temían.

**- **Bien, de ¿donde comenzamos?

Ambos habían bajado a los jardines, era la hora del almuerzo, tenían mucha hambre pero decidieron ir después a la cocina en busca de comida.

- Desde aquí, hasta allá – Harry señalo un prado muy lejano.

- Bien, te veo en la meta – y para sorpresa de Harry, Johanny hizo un movimiento increíble, soltó su escoba, que volaba a aproximadamente 1 metro del suelo, y salto sobre ella como una tabla de surf, y cuando iba alto, con un estupendo equilibrio, se volvió a sentar en ella y a acelerar el paso.

Harry se monto en su escoba y trato de alcanzarla.

- Oye, te voy a repasar…– Se puso a su lado –, ¡ahora! - y la supero.

- Si solo iba lento – La chica se puso cerca de él tocándole su hombro con el suyo, Harry la miraba impactante y ella solo le saco la lengua – ¡TE VOY A GANAR! – y acelero un poco más fuerte.

La meta estaba cada vez más cerca y ellos estaban cara, nadie le ganaba a ninguno, Harry hacia un increíble esfuerzo, porque tenía que admitir, que la escoba de Johanny volaba fantástico.

- AHHH – la escoba de Johanny se movía furiosamente.

Harry que la había pasado, se detuvo al escuchar el grito.

- Vamos no seas tramposa – dijo pensando que era una broma, pero se dio cuenta que no cuando la joven quedo colgada de la escoba, sosteniéndose de ella solamente con su mano. La escoba se detuvo un poco pero se seguía moviendo insensatamente.

- ¡Ayúdame! – grito muy fuerte la chica, ya que Harry a la velocidad que iba, frenar lo había llevado lejos.

Johanny trataba de montarse en la escoba pero no podía.

Mientras Harry se acercaba a toda velocidad. La chica al parecer no pudo más y se cayó.

- AAAAAAAAAAAH – grito mientras caía.

- ¡JOHANNY! – Harry bajo a toda velocidad a alcanzarla, y lo logro, cuando ella, en cuestión, tocaba el piso. Salto de su escoba, que se detuvo y logro detener a la joven antes del impacto. Los dos rodaron por el césped, sanos y salvos.

Habían quedado uno encima del otro, Johanny se quedo mirando fijamente los ojos de Harry, al igual que el veía los oscuros y profundos ojos de la chica. Se fueron acercando lentamente, sin darse cuenta, ni inmutarse, solo quedándose hipnotizados, como si el mundo alrededor no existiera, estaban más cerca y sus labios casi se rozaban…

¡BAM! – la escoba de Johanny había caído, destrozándose en 3 pedazos, haciendo que los dos volteasen, Johanny rápidamente corrió a donde estaba su escoba seguida por Harry.

¡Auch! – dijo Harry tratando de destensar el ambiente.

Bien señorcito sarcasmo, ayúdame a recoger todos los pedazos – ambos hicieron un pacto mental: Nada de eso había sucedido.

Johanny había hecho un círculo, alrededor de todas las piezas y piecitas recolectadas. Se paro enfrente del círculo, Harry la miraba de forma cohibida, la joven empezó a decir palabras en otro idioma, al parecer de este, ya que el chico no entendía ni una palabra; las piezas empezaron a moverse y todos los pedazos quedaron juntos, teniendo de nuevo la escoba, más reluciente que antes.

- ¡Wuao! – Harry corrió hacía la escoba -, tienes que enseñarme ese hechizo.

- Primero tienes que aprender un poco de latín, y después si quieres te lo enseño – dijo sonriente también acercándose a la escoba.

- ¿Sabes hablar latín? – dijo Harry.

- Si, se hablar la mayoría de los idiomas existentes, el chino, japonés, ruso, alemán y todos esos idiomas raros se me complican, pero los demás si se hablarlos bien – Harry asentía, comprendiendo, si era nieta de Dumbledore, tenía que tener una inteligencia como tal.

- Aún no se como aprendiste tanto en tan poco tiempo – dijo Harry mientras caminaban hacía el castillo.

- Umm, como se nota que no conociste bien a mi abuelo, si era de aprender, disponible todo el tiempo.

- ¿Qué le habrá pasado a tú escoba? – al parecer ese tema se había olvidado y Harry lo sacaba a relucir.

- De seguro fue uno de esos Slytherins, pero ya me la pagaran, todavía falta mí venganza – Johanny sonreía maliciosamente.

- "Creo que no debí abrir mi bocota" – se dijo Harry así mismo -. cambiando de tema, te gane.

- ¡Claro que no!, ¡mi escoba fue manipulada! – Harry había comenzado una discusión interminable.

- Pero cuando eso sucedió yo te iba ganando

- Pero tú me ibas ganando porque ¡mi escoba se volvió loca!

Mientras discutían, se dirigían a las cocinas, pararon de reñir, para abrir la puerta.

Volvían a ver las cocinas, se veían las cuatro mesas en orden, acompañadas de la gran mesa de profesores que se erguía al final, exactamente como el gran comedor, como era de suponerse, el almuerzo había terminado, y solo se veían las mesas vacías con sus nuevos platos limpios.

Todos los elfos vinieron enseguida a atenderlos, y los chicos ya no se preocuparon por quien había ganado o quien no, el hambre que poseían era más grande que su enojo.

Un grupo grande de elfos estaba por una parte alrededor de Harry y por otra alrededor de Johanny

**Con Johanny:**

- OH, claro, elfitos lindos – dijo Johanny en voz melosa – quiero un gran plato de espagueti a la bollogna, un vaso de limonada, y de postre después le digo.

- Como quiera mi señorita – dijo Floff, la elfina de Johanny, muy alegre, que, seguida por muchos otros elfos, se fue a buscar el pedido.

Johanny se sentó en una de las mesas que había allí. Mirando en dirección a donde se encontraba Harry y sintiendo de nuevo ese dolor horrible de estomago.

- Debe ser el hambre – dijo volteando a ver el plato vacío que estaba frente a ella.

**Con Harry:**

- Harry Potter – dijo un elfo con una peculiar vocecita chillona.

- Hola Dobby, ¿Cómo estás? – dijo Harry amable.

- Gracias por preguntar, Harry Potter, bien ahora – dijo muy emocionado -, y ¿Cómo está Harry Potter?

- Mejor Dobby, mejor

- Tiene hambre, Harry Potter – pregunto uno de los elfos alrededor.

- Si, mucha, pueden traerme lo que quieran de comida – mucho elfos, salieron corriendo a buscar la comida – Dobby – el elfo volteó rápidamente y fue a donde estaba Harry.

- ¿Harry Potter quiere algo? – dijo Dobby acercándose de lo mas agitado.

- ¿Quieres conocer a una amiga Dobby?

- Claro, Harry Potter, sería un honor conocer a las amigas de Harry Potter

---------------------------------------------

En una sala, muchos chicos organizaban lo que al día siguiente sería una fiesta sorpresa, las chicas se encargaban de decorar y mandar (N/A: Más la segunda .), y los chicos quejarse y hacer lo que las jóvenes le decían. La decoración era sencilla, ya que la mayoría de las cosas la había puesto la sala de los menesteres por si sola, ellos solo traían lo que la misma no. Johanny por alguna extraña razón había traído una guitarra eléctrica que había "encontrado" en su habitación.

_**------------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------**_

_Johanny tenía que buscar su "caja de música", así llamaba al reproductor de CD; mientras caminaba pensó en el día anterior, había sido increíble, le cayo muy bien un elfo doméstico llamado Dobby, aunque le pareció demasiado adulador._

_Ya le había dicho antes a la profesora McGonagall antes, que iba ese día a buscar algo en su habitación, ella sin problema acepto, cuando llego a la gárgola que se erguía, en medio de los cuadros, se dispuso a decir la contraseña._

_- Glacius spell "me gustaban mas las contraseñas de mi abuelo" – pensó la joven, inmediatamente, unas escaleras aparecieron frente a la chica y ella las subió, recordó viejos tiempos en ese lugar, también feas caídas, toco la puerta dos veces como siempre lo hacia y la abrió casi de inmediato._

_- Buenos días señorita Dumbledore – dijo la profesora Minerva desde su asiento,_

_- Hola Mackie – la profesora tosió – perdón, lo olvidaba, Buenos días profesora McGonagall – miro detenidamente el despacho, y estaba exactamente como antes, al parecer la profesora McGonagall tampoco quería olvidar -, no me gusta tanto formalismo – se quejo la chica._

_- Bueno, Johanny, nunca me gusto que me dijeras "Mackie" como tú lo haces_

_- Me he dado cuenta que no ha cambiado nada de esta digna habitación – dijo sonriendo -, querida profesora McGonagall…- Respiro -, ¿Mejor?_

_- Si mucho mejor, – dijo con una sonrisa seria –, y si, quiero dejar la habitación tal y como esta hasta que se lleven todo, pero quisiera siempre tenerla así_

_Johanny sonreía mientras se paraba frente a uno de los libreros, todos los cuadros la saludaban y ella les devolvía una sonrisa, pensar que ellos habían sido sus amigos en la infancia, saco su varita y la apunto al libro de abajo a la derecha, el mas grande, de un color ámbar, lo toco dos veces con la punta de la varita, el libro salió lentamente, al tiempo que el librero se abría en dos, dejando ver una maravillosa habitación, tan grande como el despacho, se podría decir que aún más, tenía una hermosa combinación, franjas de naranja leve y azul turquesa, la cama era gigantesca, todo estaba muy desordenado, Johanny se dispuso a levantar ropa y trastes del piso, a ver si encontraba el reproductor, pero en vez de eso encontró un estuche alargado de cuero, lo abrió y vio una guitarra de franjas negras y fucsias, recordó de que era, lleva años sin verlo, un regalo de cumpleaños, de uno de los de la orden._

_- mmm – se quedo pensativa -, creo que me llevare esto – la volvió a meter en su lugar y la puso sobre su cama, volteó –, ¡Aquí estas! – Distinguió el tan buscado objeto – ahora si, mejor me voy rápido…tenemos que empezar a acomodar_

_**------------------------------------------Fin Flash back-------------------------------------**_

- ¡Es increíble! – Hanna observaba con admiración el peculiar objeto.

- Si, recuerdo que trate de aprender a tocarla – Johanny trataba de recordar.

- ¡Es súper!, le preguntaré a papá si puede publicar algo al respecto en la revista - Luna imaginaba lo que le diría a su padre -, el título "Musicamanía muggle", la música muggle una actividad divertida – las chicas empezaron a reírse ante la ocurrencia de la joven.

- ¡¿Por qué ustedes no trabajan y nosotros si?! – dijo un ofuscado Dean.

- Porque nosotras tenemos que…como era esa palabra muggle – Johanny con la guitarra en los brazos pensaba – ya, tenemos que ROCKANROLLEAR! – se tiro al suelo de rodillas fingiendo que tocaba la guitarra.

- Definitivamente estas ¡loca!

- Gracias Nev yo también te quiero mucho

Todos comenzaron a reír, mientras Johanny sonreía inocentemente.

-------------------------------------------------

Aquel domingo se celebraría la fiesta sorpresa, todos los chicos realizaban los toques finales, sonaba con alegría la movida música muggle, mientras todos se preguntaban como podía funcionar allí adentro, los jóvenes lucían ropa de salir, todas las chicas usaban jeans con distintos tipos de camisas, y los chicos utilizaban ropas muy sencillas.

- Cuanto se tardan – Johanny caminaba de un lado a otro impaciente.

- Si sigues así le abrirás un hueco al piso – dijo Colin un poco temeroso a la reacción de la chica.

La joven le hizo caso omiso, ya que siguió en su camino.

- El pastel, si, todo adornado si, la música, si, la comida, también, el regalo… - se puso a pensar – ¡DONDE ESTA MI REGALO! – empezó a buscar frenéticamente, mientras todos la observaban con un mirada retraída.

- ¿Buscaste en tu bolsillo? – dijo Harry con voz cansina.

- Mi bolsillo – saco el delicado paquete del mismo – Gracias.

Se escucho un sonido proveniente de la puerta. Johanny rápidamente apago la luz con la varita., y todos se escondieron. Cuando la puerta se abrió vieron una escena que no les pareció nada a lo que se esperaban. Hermione sollozaba con las manos en la cara y solo se la destapo para gritar:

- ¡TERMINAMOS! – y salió corriendo a lo que todos suponían la habitación.

Todos se miraron atónitos, Johanny salió corriendo detrás de Hermione.

- ¿Sorpresa? – dijeron todos al unísono, mientras miraban a Ron que aún estaba estático, y con una mirada de desconcierto y desesperación.

------------------------------------------

**¡No me maten!...pero necesitaba un corto tiempo, para que Hermione y Johanny hablaran y dos amigos también, no se cuanto durará esa separación, así que no les puedo asegurar si será dos minutos o 2 meses… espero que les haya gustado el fic!**

**Plis!...no les cuesta dejar RR…recuerden que son las ganas que me dan de continuar.**

**Ahora si responder review!!. YUPI MI HORA FAVORITA!!!**

**ClockyEvans****:  
**

**JIJI!!!!...PUES AQUÍ TIENES LA CONTINUACIÓN!!!**

**Espero que sigas leyendo**

**Gracias por tu rr!...espero otro!...**

**CoNnY-B****:  
**

…**Espero que te haya gustado!...jijiji…mas comentarios!! Tuyos espero!**

**UsagiPotter**

**GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO…espero otro tuyo!...y que pronto publique el siguiente cap!...de Mi Mejor amigo: James Potter**

**Lily pam potter****:  
**

**Hola AMix!!!...ya veras, ya veras!!**

**ESPERO MAS COMENTARIOS TUYOS!!!**

**Maria Waleska3:**

**Holis!...gracias por el comentario!..claro que soy yo la que escribe!...como crees!!!...y espero que te guste el romance de este cap!**

**Beatlespongepotter:**

…**HOLIS SOF!!...ya repare lo de los guiones!..yo también adoro a esos dos chicos!**

**DE NUEVO!...NO LES CUESTA UN RR…SOLO PRESIONEN GO Y ESCRIBAN LO QUE LE SALGA!...**

**BESHOSOSOSOSOTOTOTOTES DE LIMÓN!**

**NANNYPOTTER!**

-

ámente ndo picaramente-- -

_**  
**_


End file.
